Saiyan blood
by saiyan blood24
Summary: Los saiyajin son parte de un experimento de Bulma. La aniquilación su objetivo.
1. 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Dragon ball no me pertenece ese es de Akira Toriyama._

**Saiyan Blood **

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

El lento vaivén le seguía arrullando y sus ojos perezosos se negaban a abrirse. Pero el frío, seguido del miedo le hizo despabilar, levantando su cuerpo y arrastrándose con las piernas hasta que su espalda chocó con el acero. Sus ojos oscuros miraron alrededor. No había nada, sólo estaba él.

Sintió que el aire se espesaba y le costaba trabajo respirar. Se levantó para ver si así le era posible llenar de aire sus pulmones, pero el equilibrio le falló y aunque lo intentó de nuevo cayó de nalgas.

"_Mi nombre es…"_

Frunció el ceño, luego cerró los ojos, apretándolos, como para concentrarse mejor.

"_Goku. Son Goku."_

Pero no pudo recordar nada más, Era como si un enorme hueco oscuro le comiera la mente junto con sus recuerdos. Todos ellos. Entonces el vaivén se detuvo y el silencio fue roto por un ruido como de engranajes. Una de las paredes de su prisión se deslizó hacía arriba y el resplandor que se coló a través de ésta le cegó por un momento.

Cuando sus ojos por fin se acostumbraron un poco, trató de avanzar a gatas. De pronto una mano le tomó por el cuello de su camiseta y lo haló con fuerza y con nada de cuidado.

—Pensé que te ibas a quedar por siempre ahí, Kakarotto —escuchó que decían.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Pudiste encontrar alguna salida? —escuchó una voz más, pero el joven de los cabellos alborotados sólo se limitaba a verlos sin comprender ¿Le estaban hablando a él?

—Deja de poner esa cara de idiota como si no nos entendieras, Kakarotto —volvió a hablar el primero. Era un chico más alto que él y llevaba el cabello negro y largo.

—Espera, Raditz —una tercera voz se sumó a las anteriores— ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cola, Kakarotto? —un chico, bajito y de cabellos en punta pareció inspeccionarlo.

— ¡Es verdad! ¿Qué le han hecho a tu cola? —el tipo en hablar era el más alto de todos, también el más fornido y no tenía cabello.

—N-no sé de qué están hablando —respondió el de cabellos alborotados, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero aún sintiéndose mareado.

— ¿Acaso has perdido la memoria, Kakarotto? Respóndeme —habló Raditz.

—Lo único que recuerdo es que mi nombre es Son Goku, no Kaka… como sea que me llamen.

— ¡Mierda! —bramó el de cabellos en punta.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! Eras nuestra única oportunidad y tú perdiste la memoria —Raditz se le fue encima, golpeándole varias veces en el rostro mientras el otro poco podía hacer por defenderse.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Vegeta? Ese era nuestro último plan.

—No tengo la más mínima idea, Nappa. Pero por una vez en la vida me gustaría que pensaras en algo y no te limitaras a preguntarme —el de cabellos en punta dejó salir todo el aire contenido y, después de descruzar los brazos gritó—: Raditz, deja ya a tu hermano. Muerto no nos servirá de nada.

—Y sin cola tampoco. Es una vergüenza —le respondió de mal modo el de cabellera larga y, después de darle una última patada, le dejó en paz.

—Hermano —habló una nueva voz. Goku ya sólo los escuchaba, pues tenía los ojos hinchados por la paliza recibida.

—Ayúdale, si es lo que quieres, Tarble —dijo Vegeta y el más chico de entre ellos, que parecía una copia a calca de éste se acercó al malherido— ¡Agh! Ustedes me enferman cada día más.

Después alzó la mirada y encerró un puño.

— ¡Y ustedes también! ¡Malditos sean en donde quiera que estén! —Vegeta se marchó, entrando en una pequeña construcción, la más apartada de todas.

Los alrededores se asemejaban a un pequeño pueblo. Se podían ver algunas que otras chozas en pie, pero todas eran demasiadas rusticas. A través de las ventanas se alcanzaban a distinguir algunas siluetas, pero nadie se atrevía a salir. El clima era cálido y no había brisa, como tampoco clase alguna de vegetación. Todo era un yermo desolado.

— ¿Estás bien, Kakarotto? —preguntó Tarble limpiándole la sangre del rostro amoratado.

—Ya les dije que mi nombre es Goku ¡auch! —se quejó al sentir una sustancia viscosa sobre las heridas pues le ardían.

—Las cosas no son como tú las crees. Ignoro la razón por la que dices eso, pero créeme lo que te estoy diciendo.

—En realidad no recuerdo nada. Sólo mi nombre —Tarble le miró con aire de tristeza.

— ¡Esos malditos te han quitado hasta la cola! —chilló.

— ¿Eh? —Goku miró a su compañero. Notó, efectivamente, una cola enrollada en la cintura del chico que le curaba. Era café, pero llevaba algo alrededor, era metálico y de color dorado— ¿Qué es lo que llevas alrededor de la cola? Bueno, para empezar ¿por qué tienes cola?

Tarble suspiró pesadamente.

—Déjame contarte, K… Goku —se corrigió— Nosotros somos saiyajines, una raza guerrera que servía a un emperador galáctico llamado Freezer. Pero cierto día él nos traicionó y destruyó nuestro planeta, quedando muy pocos con vida.

— ¿Entonces, esto es un refugio? —Tarble negó con la cabeza.

—Fuimos encerrados aquí, junto con otros sobrevivientes de otras razas. Todos juntos y no podemos salir de este lugar. Nadie ha podido. Esto que llevamos alrededor de nuestras colas —dijo al momento de tomarla y apretarla con la mano derecha—, es un dispositivo que sirve como catalizador de nuestra fuerza. No podemos sacar todo nuestro ki ¡Es como si estuviéramos encerrados en nuestros propios cuerpos!

Goku bajó la mirada. Podía sentir la rabia del otro saiya y le dolía. Le dolía a pesar de no poder ni siquiera recordarle.

— ¿Y qué es eso de que yo era su esperanza de salir de aquí?

—A veces vienen científicos, entran por el mismo elevador por el que llegaste y hacen pruebas con unos y con otros, pero nunca se llevan a nadie. Hasta hace dos semanas en que te escogieron, dijeron que te iban a sacar. Raditz, tu hermano, se negó. Alguien de esos tipos entonces sugirió llevárselo a él, pero tú te opusiste. Armaste tremendo lío que a nosotros nos castigaron y a ti llevaron.

Tarble le enseñó una cicatriz en la pierna izquierda, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, producto de la reprimenda.

—Y se suponía que al poder salir de aquí, debía ser capaz de encontrar una forma de escapar.

—Así es, pero has sido tan tonto que perdiste la memoria —dijo Raditz, quedándose de pie justo al frente y haciéndole sombra.

Aunque Goku no lograba recordarle, el sólo hecho de verlo le amedrentaba.

—Mocoso, tu hermano te llama —le dijo al de cabellos en punta señalándole el camino con un movimiento de cabeza y permaneciendo de brazos cruzados. Tarble se marchó sin decir nada más.

En cuanto se perdió de vista, el mayor se sentó al lado de Goku. Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, hasta que el menor lo rompió.

—Lo siento —dijo bajando la mirada.

— ¿Y qué puedes sentir, si no res capaz de recordar algo? —le respondió irritado. Tenía las piernas flexionadas y los antebrazos descansaban sobre las rodillas. Sus dedos parecían estar jugando con algo.

—Por eso mismo pido disculpas —Raditz lanzó lo que sostenía y después se recostó en el suelo arenoso. Las manos detrás de la nuca.

—Lo más probable es que no sea tu culpa.

— ¿De qué hablas? —el de los cabellos alborotados le miró, asombrado por el cambio de actitud.

—Ellos sabían lo que significabas para nosotros, así que seguramente hicieron algo para que perdieras la memoria. Sin tus recuerdos es improbable salir de este maldito lugar y, además con eso nos rompen toda esperanza —hubo otra pausa, pero esta vez Goku no se atrevió a hablar—. Creo que todos estamos al límite.

Un movimiento que percibió por el rabillo del ojo llamó la atención de Goku.

—No te distraigas con la escoria. No son nadie —dijo con tono despreciativo.

— Son de otras razas ¿verdad? Tal vez si todos nos uniéramos…

—Creo que no sólo has perdido la memoria, sino también lo poco de cerebro que tenías. Esas razas son inferiores, no son nada comparadas con nosotros, ni siquiera Vegeta nos permite acercarnos a ellos.

— ¿Vegeta?

— ¡Ah! Es por demás hablar contigo —Raditz se levantó de un solo salto—. Cuando quieras otra paliza no dudes en buscarme.

El de cabello largo se marchó a grandes zancadas. Llevaba los puños apretados. Los de su raza no eran sentimentales, por eso se sentía molesto por lo que hervía en su interior. Era a su hermano a quien habían humillado y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. No había podido protegerlo. Pero a pesar de todo eso, una parte de él sintió alivio de verlo con vida.

—Esto debe ser tu culpa, Gine.

Sus ojos azules se posaban en el microscopio para luego garabatear algo en su libreta. Se irritó cuando la punta del lápiz se rompió.

— ¡Maldita sea! Con tanta tecnología y poderío no han sido capaces de darme artefactos más sofisticados.

— ¿Tan temprano y de tan buen humor, doctora? —volteó al lugar de donde provenía la voz. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un hombre de cabellos verdes y trenzados.

—No molestes, Zaabon —le espetó al momento en que le lanzaba el lápiz al rostro. Él lo esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Me gustan las mujeres de tu temperamento —le dijo en una media sonrisa. Ella le correspondió el gesto. Zaabon era guapo, al menos ese había sido su primera impresión.

—Pero sería una lástima que el emperador te escuchara decir eso ¿no te parece? No sé tú, pero al menos yo sigo siendo muy joven y bella como para morir —pero su impresión se esfumó al enterarse de su posición dentro del imperio… y de su posición con el emperador.

Zaabon se aclaró la garganta y decidió dejar de molestar a la mujer.

—El Gran Freezer quiere verte.

—Me lo imaginaba —la mujer de cabellos azules tomó un par de pequeños dulces que guardaba en el cajón de su mesa de trabajo y salió acompañada del guerrero de élite. Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino, que no era otra cosa que pasillos interminables iluminados por lámparas rojas. Algunas que otras puertas metálicas rompían de vez en cuando la monotonía del decorado, pero ambos pasaban indiferentes ante estas, a pesar de que detrás de algunas se podían escuchar diferentes ruidos, desde rugidos, lamentos y súplicas porque llegara la muerte.

Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo mucho más amplio y mejor iluminado. Zaabon tecleó un par de dígitos y la puerta se abrió.

—Sigo pensando que sus códigos de vigilancia son demasiados simples —comentó la doctora al momento de pasar a través de la puerta.

—Nadie más que nosotros mismos conocemos este código. Al menos que tú se los digas a los prisioneros. Además, sabes que el encargado de la seguridad digital es Doddoria y él jamás querrá escucharte.

—Ni que estuviera loca para hablar con él.

—Vamos, Doddoria te ama —le dijo con burla.

— Cállate —le respondió de mal modo, pero en un susurro, pues acababan de ingresar a una sala mucho más amplia.

Ahí, sentado al frente se encontraba Freezer. Ambos hicieron una corta reverencia.

— ¿Cómo ha estado mi doctora favorita? —el emperador le sonrió ampliamente.

—Ocupada con lo que me encargó.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has descubierto?

—De todas las razas que hemos estudiado, la más apropiada para seguir con el experimento son los saiyajin. Pero haber traído un ejemplar y quedarme con su cola no ha sido suficiente, señor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que traigamos a todos esos simios hasta acá? —la doctora miró con asco y recelo a Doddoria, quien había hablado.

—No. Esos simios, como los llamas, son más inteligentes que tú, Doddoria y no queremos que nuestros preciosos conejillos de indias armen un alboroto aquí.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Soldado Doddoria, guarda silencio —le acalló el emperador, ante la molestia del gordinflón— Bueno, entonces ¿qué propones?

—Déjeme entrar a donde están ellos. Yo misma los estudiaré de cerca y de primera mano.

— ¡Es una locura! El objeto de experimentación te reconocerá y te mataran enseguida —esta vez fue Zaabon quien habló.

—Por eso ya he preparado todo. He hecho que le borren la memoria completamente y reprogramamos su mente. El saiyajin llamado Kakarotto cree que su nombre es Son Goku y en cuanto me vea sus nuevos recuerdos aparecerán.

—Siempre tan inteligente, por eso eres mi favorita —la alabó Freezer—. Otros deberían también de aprender.

El emperador le dio una fugaz mirada al ser rosado que permanecía a su lado. Últimamente estaba atentando mucho en contra de su paciencia. De no ser porque la mujer no tenía el más mínimo nivel de pelea, haría que tomara su lugar sin dudarlo.

—Bien, entonces si usted lo aprueba mañana por la mañana estaré ya hablando y mezclándome con ellos —la doctora hizo una reverencia para marcharse. Cuando estaba a punto de salir el emperador la llamó.

—Bulma, cuídate del súper saiyajin —ella sonrió.

—Claro, no se preocupe.

Bulma cerró la puerta. En ella sólo existía un solo objetivo y no dejaría que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Con eso en mente hurgó en los bolsillos de su bata para sacar un caramelo y comérselo.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO**

_Saiyan blood es el tema de Vegeta en el Dragon Ball Kai y la verdad es que estoy enamoradísima de esa canción. _

_Para quienes han leído la saga de __**Maze runner**__, se habrán dado cuenta de que el inicio del fic es muy parecido al del primer libro je, je. No lo pude evitar. _

_No se olviden, por favor, de comentar, por si les gustó o no._

_Arigatou!_


	2. 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama Sensei. El nombre del fic corresponde al tema de Vegeta en el Kai._

**Saiyan Blood**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

_Bulma siempre había sido una chica aventurera y muy inteligente. Como hija única y heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, la empresa científica más prestigiosa y poderosa de la Tierra, se le permitía cualquier locura… como en la ocasión en que se le ocurrió patrocinar un tour por el universo._

_La idea le pareció genial, divertida y, sobre todo, muy prometedora en cuanto dinero. Pronto los proyectos se hicieron realidad y la primera nave estuvo lista en el lapso de un año. Pero algunos de los socios de la corporación simplemente no estaban del todo convencidos._

—_Es la única solución —dijo Bulma tajantemente a su padre._

—_Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que se debe hacer una prueba antes de lanzar la primera nave, pero no es necesario que vayas tú, querida —le respondió, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero—. Podríamos mandar algún robot para la prueba…_

—_No, papá. Yo misma me encargaré de cerrarles la boca a esos estúpidos socios, cortos de visión._

— _¡Ay, Bulma! Eres tan terca que a veces me pones de malas —le regañó su padre, para después soltar un suspiro pesado—. Está bien, ve y has las pruebas, después de todo es como dices: sólo así confiaran. Y además, yo también creo en ti._

_Brief se levantó de la silla y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su hija para después marcharse._

—_Esos cretinos, pero ya verán cuando regrese de las pruebas —se dijo a sí misma la oji azul para después sacar su teléfono móvil— ¿Yamcha? Oye ¿Aún estás interesado en hacer esas vacaciones conmigo?_

_**((…))**_

_Yamcha miró la altura y la anchura de la nave antes de entrar a ella. Llevaba nada más que una pequeña maleta con las cosas indispensables, pues su novia le había dicho que sólo tardarían un par de días en las pruebas. Lo cierto era que en un 'par de días' se encontrarían, incluso, fuera de la galaxia._

—_Impresionante ¿cierto? —escuchó que le decían. Él sonrió y dio media vuelta._

—_Sí, aunque aún sigo dolido porque durante todo este tiempo me has dejado plantado varias veces— le respondió._

— _¡Oh, vamos! Ya te he dicho que no ha sido nada personal y que además…_

—_Me lo compensarás durante las vacaciones. Lo cierto es que estas no eran las clases de vacaciones románticas que estaba planeando contigo, Bulma._

—_Pero igual y tendremos toda la nave para nosotros —caminó contoneando las caderas mientras se acercaba a él, para después abrazarlo por el cuello._

— _¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero problema? —ella alzó la barbilla en un gesto de interrogación— Que soy un pobre tonto que siempre cae en tus redes._

_Bulma rió a buen modo y le dio un beso corto en los labios._

—_Más bien eres un gran tonto enamorado de mí —le guiñó el ojo al momento en que le enseñaba la lengua. Él le sonrió para después besarla._

_Escucharon un carraspeo y ambos se separaron._

—_Señorita Brief, todo está listo para el despegue —anunció el que, al parecer, era uno de la tripulación._

_**((…))**_

_El despegue había sido excelente, sin ninguna clase de alteración y todo parecía marchar a la perfección. Bulma misma había estado en la cabina de mando en el momento de éste, para después caminar por los pasillos de la nave. Se imaginaba cuando estos estuvieran llenos de gente que deambularía charlando amigablemente y estas se detuvieran a saludarla y felicitarla por su gran logro. Ella agradecería los comentarios y las alabanzas, incluso hacia su propia belleza. Con ese pensamiento se paró frente a uno de los ventanales, observando atentamente las estrellas que dejaban en un sólo instante atrás._

—_Todo ha salido como lo esperabas —le dijo Yamcha, quien había tenido que pasar el despegue en las cabinas unipersonales preparadas para los viajeros._

—_Sí, estoy muy contenta por eso._

—_Y por lo que intuyo no vendrás conmigo a nuestro cuarto ¿verdad? _

—_Yamcha, una de las razones por las que me fijé en ti fue porque eres muy comprensivo._

—_Desde que empezaste con lo del proyecto y hasta este mismo momento casi no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos._

—_Sí, bueno creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso. No es nada personal —la chica volvió a sonreírle._

—_Me voy a descansar —le respondió escuetamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño y dando la vuelta dispuesto a irse._

—_Te juro que en cuanto termine por aquí te voy a hacer compañía, así que espérame, por favor —le detuvo por el hombro._

— _¿En serio? No creo que puedas dormir si me pides eso —se dio otra vez la vuelta y le besó en el cuello, a lo que ella rió._

_**((…))**_

_Bulma abrió los ojos y, tras sentarse en la cama, se estiró un poco, alzando el brazo derecho a la vez que con la mano izquierda masajeaba la base de su cuello. Luego movió este de un lado a otro hasta que escuchó un crujido y se liberaba de la tensión._

_Volteó hacia la derecha y observó a un Yamcha durmiendo. A pesar de lo que le había prometido antes de entrar a la habitación, él había caído muerto del cansancio mucho antes que ella. Sonrió, levantándose y entrando al cuarto de baño para después prepararse para ir de nuevo a la cabina de controles. Había dejado órdenes explícitas de que se le avisara por cualquier detalle que surgiera, pero hasta el momento todo parecía ir con normalidad._

_Salió de la habitación no sin antes depositar un beso en la mejilla derecha de su novio y peleador de artes marciales._

—_Después vuelvo —le susurró y este sólo atinó a medio aceptar en medio del sueño._

_Entró a la sala de controles._

— _¿Cómo va todo, capitán? —preguntó parándose detrás de él._

—_A la perfección, señorita Brief. Pronto llegaremos a nuestro primer planeta y recolectar algunas muestras como usted lo pidió y después podremos regresar._

—_Sí, aunque eso de 'pronto' tardará al menos tres días más —respondió en medio de risas. Se encontraba de muy buen humor._

—_Sí, tiene razón. Aunque hay otros planetas más cercanos, usted ha querido ir a uno mucho más lejos._

—_Bueno, eso es para dejarles bien cerradas sus bocas a los socios —le dijo con un dejo de molestia, para luego reponer su estado de ánimo. Le palmeó el hombro y agregó: —Avíseme de cualquier cosa, por favor._

—_No se preocupe, nosotros… —una fuerte sacudida de la nave interrumpió al capitán._

— _¡¿Qué diablos fue eso!? —la peli azul apenas si alcanzó a sujetarse del respaldo del asiento._

—_No lo sé, pero será mejor que se siente y se abroche el cinturón._

— _¡Capitán, es una lluvia de asteroides! —anunció un miembro de la tripulación._

— _¿Una lluvia? ¿Y cómo es que no la habíamos detectado? —bramó molesto el líder._

—_No lo sé, señor, es como si hubieran aparecido repentinamente…_

— _¡Tonterías! Eso no puede aparecer de la nada —una nueva colisión y las luces blancas se sustituyeron por unas de color rojo._

—_Los generadores han sido dañados, señor —informó otro. La nave volvió a sacudirse fuertemente._

—_Yo iré a revisar los generadores, mientras tanto ustedes hagan lo que tengan que hacer —dijo Bulma sin escuchar ninguna clase de quejas o advertencias hacia su persona. Caminó con dificultad por los pasillos, mientras la nave parecía ser el blanco favorito de los asteroides. _

_Una sacudida, mucho más fuerte que todas las demás, hizo que la nave se inclinara, lo que provocó que ella cayera y rodara por el pasillo golpeándose la cabeza en contra de una de las paredes. Antes de perder la conciencia escuchó que la sirena de emergencia se encendía._

—_La sirena… debo revisar que funcione bien la próxima vez…_

_Una oscuridad inmensa pareció cubrirla._

_**((…))**_

_Bulma…_

_Se escuchaba una voz lejana que la llamaba. _

_Bulma…_

_Sintió unos golpecitos en el rostro y poco a poco abrió los ojos, teniendo una visión borrosa para después aclararse._

—_Yamcha ¿q-qué fue lo que pasó? —él no respondió, no hubo mucha necesidad pues los ojos azules de la mujer rápidamente captaron todo. Ellos se encontraban en una de las mitades de la nave ¡Estaba partida en dos! _

— _¡Qué dia…! —las palabras murieron en sus labios —La lluvia de asteroides…_

—_Me temo que fue más que eso. No hay tiempo de explicaciones, ellos no tardaran en venir y encontrarnos. Vamos, levántate, tenemos que irnos._

— _¿Qué? ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¡Agh! —la mujer se quejó al ser ayudada para levantarse, no tenía nada de gravedad pero igual y el dolor era intenso._

—_Vamos, te explicaré una vez encontremos en donde refugiarnos —Yamcha le jaló la mano y salió de los escombros de la nave, no sin antes revisar a sus alrededores._

—_Yamcha ¿qué está pasando? ¿Me quieres explicar? —una explosión detrás de ellos la asustó._

—_Creo que quedamos en medio de líneas enemigas, Bulma —comenzó a decirle en medio de la carrera— Al parecer hay una guerra o una invasión al planeta y nosotros nos cruzamos en pleno camino._

_Un resplandor enfrente de ellos les hizo detenerse, dejando un cráter. Yamcha decidió dar vuelta y seguir por otro camino, pero se sorprendió de ver alguien detrás de ellos. Bulma cayó de rodillas por el enfrenón que su novio le obligó a dar._

—_Vaya, vaya pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? —el hombre era fornido, de cabellos negros y alborotados en varios picos. Llevaba una extraña armadura negra con hombreras._

—_Son ellos —masculló entre dientes Yamcha._

_El de la armadura se llevó una mano al extraño artefacto que llevaba en una de las orejas y tecleó varias veces un botón._

— _¡Bah! No son más que basura —les dijo con desdén._

—_Déjanos ir. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con sus guerras. Venimos de otro planeta —habló Bulma._

— _¿En serio? ¿De qué planeta? —le respondió fingiendo interés y amabilidad._

—_Del plantea Tierra, de la Vía Láctea. _

—_Que interesante, quizá después de conquistar este planeta vayamos por ese otro —el guerrero retorció una sonrisa._

—_Tulece, déjanos a la mujer, queremos divertirnos —le dijeron._

—_Ustedes, par de idiotas, sigan con la conquista y dejen de perder el tiempo —les reprendió._

—_Pero Tulece…_

—_Almond, Daiezu ¿van a desobedecerme? —los guerreros acataron las ordenes de mala gana._

—_No es justo, él tuvo a la mejores hace unos momentos. Siempre se queda con la mejor parte —se oyó todavía antes de irse._

— _¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! —Tulece dio un par de pasos hacia ellos y Yamcha se interpuso de inmediato— Vaya, piensas plantarme cara. Interesante. _

_El primer intento de golpe lo dio Yamcha, el primero en recibir uno también fue él. Tulece no le dio tiempo de reponerse y lo vapuleó sin esfuerzo alguno._

— _¡Yamcha! —gritó Bulma para ir a auxiliarlo, pero Tulece la detuvo agarrándola por la muñeca._

— _¡Suéltame! —chilló sin éxito en su lucha por soltarse._

—_Ven, me acompañarás al exterminio de la raza del planeta —le indicó. _

— _¡No! Te digo que me bajes —gritó al ver que el guerrero comenzaba a volar. Pronto varias bolas de energía se desprendieron de su mano libre y las explosiones comenzaron._

— _¿Aún quieres que te suelte? —le dijo con burla. Bulma sólo cerró los ojos, no quedándole otra alternativa que aferrarse más a la mano de aquel bárbaro._

_Ella decidió cerrar los ojos, pero aún así era capaz de escuchar las explosiones y los gritos de angustia de los habitantes al ser asesinados. Varias veces restos de cosas le alcanzaban a rozar diferentes partes del cuerpo y la velocidad a la que el otro iba de un lugar a otro hacia que su cuerpo comenzara a entumecerse, por no decir de su mano y brazo con el que se sostenía del otro._

_Hubo un instante en el que creyó que ya no podría más y que caería, pues su mano se aflojó, pero él le sostenía con firmeza. Entonces, Bulma se atrevió a abrir los ojos a fin de mirarlo. Él no lo hacia con ella. Parecía, más bien, muy entretenido en su ejecución y al parecer deseaba que ella fuera testigo de lo ocurrido. _

"_Miserable, disfruta de esto y quiere mostrármelo", pensó la oji azul angustiada. Para ese momento el planeta entero estaba lleno de cráteres y cadáveres. Ella se mordió los labios inferiores. A esas alturas lo más seguro era que ni sus compañeros de viaje estuvieran con vida, si es que alguien más había logrado sobrevivir._

—_Yamcha —dijo en medio de un sollozo, apartando la mirada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza de nuevo. De pronto, sintió un vértigo más fuerte que los anteriores. Tulece parecía estar descendiendo. Al hacerlo le soltó a unos pocos metros antes de llegar al suelo, lo que provocó que la mujer se diera tremendo sentón._

— _Fue divertido ¿no te pareció? Pronto sucederá lo miso con tu planeta—habló, abriendo y cerrando la mano con la que la había estado llevando._

— _¡Eres un monstruo! —le gritó._

— _¿Hubieras preferido entonces que te dejara para que te violaran? —respondió entre risas— Aún podemos regresar._

— _¿Y ahora resulta que tengo que agradecerte? —Bulma encogió las piernas en un mero acto reflejo por la advertencia. A juzgar por su expresión a lo mejor y él si la entregaba a sus compañeros._

_Él sólo torció los labios por el comentario y después el artefacto que llevaba puesto sobre la oreja pareció hacer un pitido. El oji negro enarcó las cejas y se puso serio. Al poco sus dos compañeros llegaron hasta el mismo lugar._

— _¿Escuchaste eso, Tulece? —dijo Daiezu— Al parecer provino de tu planeta._

— _¿Qué crees que haya sido? Se escucharon gritos y después se cortó la comunicación —apuntó Almond._

—_No lo sé. Será mejor que me comunique con Vegeta —respondió el de los cabellos alborotados._

_Se llevó la mano al scouter y después de apretar varias veces el botón se dejó escuchar la voz estridente de alguien. A esa distancia, Bulma era capaz de escucharle._

—_Raditz ¿ustedes también escucharon la misma transmisión? _

—_Kakarotto, no soy el tonto de tu hermano ¿Y qué haces con el scouter de Vegeta? Queremos que nos digan si saben algo —le dijo Tulece molesto._

—_No, tampoco sabemos nada. Sólo recibimos una llamada de auxilio de parte del Vegetasei, después los gritos y ¡booom! Se cortó la transmisión. _

— _¿Los príncipes están contigo?_

—_Sólo Tarble. _

— _¿Y por qué demo…? —Tulece guardó silencio, discutir con esos dos era demasiado estresante, así que simplemente cortó la transmisión. _

— _¿Qué hacemos, Tulece? —preguntó Daiezu — ¿Esperamos a que Freezer se comunique con nosotros? —Tulece iba a responder algo cuando la señal de scouter volvió a sonar._

— _Príncipe Vegeta ¿cómo es que…? Sí, entiendo, entonces nos reuniremos ahí —esta vez Bulma no fue capaz de escuchar lo que la otra persona le decía a Tulece— Me voy, el príncipe me requiere._

—_Pero aún tenemos que esperar a que llegue el Gran Freezer, él mismo prometió venir a revisar personalmente el planeta después de conquistarlo y…_

—_A mí no me importa si ese tal Freezer ha llegado o no —interrumpió a Almond y les dio la espalda, para después alzar vuelo—. Pero ustedes pueden hacerlo si gustan._

—_De ninguna manera, nosotros te seguimos a ti—Almond y Daiezu se le unieron de inmediato y se marcharon._

— _¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? —se dijo Bulma soltando el aire contenido hasta el momento— Se han ido._

_Bajó la mirada y notó que sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Toda la adrenalina acumulada le hizo volver el estómago. Después de eso respiró hondo durante algunos segundos. En ese momento, el recuerdo de Yamcha y los demás se le vino a la mente. Alzó la vista para ver si era capaz de encontrar algo que le ayudara a ubicarse en medio de tanta destrucción y encontrar el camino de regreso. Se levantó y comenzó a correr. Pero su carrera fue interrumpida por lo que vio. El lugar donde se encontraba la nave ardía en llamas y varios cadáveres a los alrededores le indicaban que algunos pocos que salieron huyendo de ahí habían sido asesinados. Alcanzó a reconocer el cuerpo de Yamcha._

_Se sentó en la tierra chamuscada y apretó los ojos y los labios, pero no pudo reprimir el llanto que se le vino. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ocultándolo entre ellas. Ella era la única sobreviviente en todo el planeta y no había forma de salir de ahí. _

_Tulece se había asegurado…_

**((…))**

El fuerte ruido de un golpe en la puerta le hizo despertarse de forma abrupta. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, de que su mente se adaptara a la realidad. Respiró agitada y sus ojos miraron de un lado a otro. Después respiró un poco más tranquila.

— ¡Maldición! Me quedé dormida —masculló, tratando de enderezarse de la mala postura que tenía pues su cuerpo se entumeció después de quedarse dormida sentada en la silla y recargada sobre el escritorio.

Bulma se quedó pensado un instante más sobre su sueño. Se trataba de parte de sus recuerdos, de la primera vez que tuvo contacto con un saiyajin y que significó la muerte de Yamcha. Apretó los puños, reteniendo sus lágrimas. Hasta el momento ella sólo había logrado atrasar la conquista de la Tierra, pero deseaba más.

El sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada de nuevo le cortó los pensamientos de golpe.

— ¡Apresúrate, Bulma! No tengo todo tu tiempo —le gritaron desde el otro lado. La peli azul supo de quién se trataba.

—Ya voy, ya voy —alzó la voz un poco molesta por la insistencia— ¿Acaso te arrancaron de los aposentos del emperador? —le dijo Bulma al momento de abrir la puerta.

—Ja, qué graciosa, como si fuera a responderte semejante cosa. Andando, ya es hora —Bulma cerró la puerta y Zaabon le cedió el paso a fin de escoltarla. Al salir a un pasillo mucho más amplio, el que conducía a la entrada de la Invernada, tres soldados más les estaban esperando. **(1)**

Bulma suspiró profundo. Era como si fuera capaz de tocar ya con sus manos el final de sus planes.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DOS**

**(1)****Invernada**: Sinónimo de invernadero. No sólo los hay de plantas, sino también de ganado. Finalmente, eso es lo que son para Freezer. Perdón si lo obvio, pero me pareció interesante la palabreja XDD.

_No puedo dejar de escuchar las canciones del Kai, son adictivas._

_Este capítulo tuve que escribirlo en dos ocasiones. El primero porque iba demasiado rápido. El segundo porque cometí un grave error de planeación._

_Haber si ahora la página no le borra el cambio de escenas, como en el anterior ¬¬_

_Dejen un review, por favor. Y gracias a quienes comentaron y/o me agregaron a sus favoritos._

_Arigatou!_


	3. 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama. El nombre del fic es el tema de Vegeta en el Kai._

**Saiyan Blood**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Bulma cerró la puerta y el de cabellos color jade le cedió el paso a fin de escoltarla. Al salir a un pasillo mucho más amplio, el que conducía a la entrada de la Invernada, tres soldados más les estaban esperando.

Bulma se detuvo por un instante antes de llegar con ellos y miró a la mano derecha del emperador.

—El Gran Freezer no está. Pero volverá en el plazo que te haz marcado para finalizar el experimento —le explicó éste.

—Lo entiendo —la mujer se volteó para seguir su camino.

—Y Doddoria dijo que detesta las despedidas y que confía en que sepas perdonarle.

— ¡Jódete! —a Bulma le pareció escuchar una risita, pero no estaba segura. En realidad, nunca podía fiarse completamente de ellos.

Los hombres de Freezer dejaron que pasara la pareja y después ellos mismos los siguieron, hasta que finalmente entraron a un elevador. Después de que Zaabon y Bulma se habían reunido con los otros nadie pronunció palabra alguna hasta que éste, quien se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la chica, habló.

—Espero que realmente estés segura de lo que haces.

—Ja ¿estás preocupado por mí?

—Sólo que si mueres, el gran Freezer se atrasará en alcanzar su objetivo, doctora —respuesta fría pero típica de parte del guerrero. Al menos esa era la forma en que le hablaba delante de los demás. Tampoco era como que Zaabon se comportara de forma amable con ella. Bulma hizo un gesto de ironía. Ella bien sabía que en el fondo sólo era una pieza totalmente reemplazable.

—No te preocupes, nada se le escapará a la gran Bulma Brief —llevó la palma de la mano a la altura de su pecho y sonrió.

— ¿Aún sigues con eso? —Zaabon la miró, reprendiéndola.

Ella bajó la mirada por un instante. Sólo algunos de los conquistados por Freezer podían conservar oficialmente su nombre y ella era una de los pocos. Pero al parecer, a Zaabon y a algunos más les molestaba esa situación. Era como si le restara lealtad a su emperador.

—Hemos llegado —anunció uno de los soldados.

—Bien ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad? —dijo el peli verde.

—El plan ha sido mío, claro que sé lo que tengo que hacer —respondió engreída. Zaabon le puso una mano en el hombro, apretándolo ligeramente. Ella lo miró ¿Acaso le estaba deseando buena suerte silenciosamente?

—Lo siento, Bulma, pero no es nada personal.

— ¿Eh?

**((…))**

Vegeta miraba desde lejos las puertas de salida (o de entrada, dependiendo el matiz con el que se deseara ver), pero sus compatriotas y los demás de las razas que vivían dentro de la invernada se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de esta.

Las dos únicas cosas que podían significar la llegada del elevador eran que los científicos irían a hacer más pruebas o que llevaban a alguien más. De cualquier forma, ambas cosas sólo traerían problemas y lo mejor era enterarse de primera mano y por uno mismo.

Las puertas se abrieron y por un momento nada sucedió, uno de ellos se acercó, lo suficiente sólo para inspeccionar, cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito y algo salió volando desde adentro. El que se había acercado se llevó sendo golpe que perdió la conciencia.

Vegeta enarcó las cejas. No le importó lo que había salido disparado, sino lo que estaba aún adentro.

—Ahí les dejamos a una más. Trátenla bien y no se la vayan a comer —dijo uno de los soldados, saliendo del elevador.

Se escucharon protestas, abucheos. "Lárguense, déjenos vivir en paz". "Como si no fuera ya suficiente". "No nos alcanza para comer y nos traen a alguien más".

Hubo quienes salieron a patas y se escondieron. Pero hubo uno de ellos que se atrevió a lanzar un fruto, cuya mancha roja era difícil de quitar de la ropa. Fue a parar dentro del elevador.

Algo, o alguien más bien, se movió dentro del cuarto. Entonces se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Vegeta aguzó más la vista y lo identificó de inmediato.

— ¿Quién ha sido?

—Zaabon —masculló el príncipe al verle.

Los presentes dieron varios pasos hacia atrás. Sabían que se trataba de la guardia personal de Freezer y conocían por experiencia o por vista lo poderoso que era.

El guerrero de cabellera verde miró a su alrededor, buscando al responsable de haberle ensuciado la ropa, pero sólo encontró miedo.

—He preguntado que…

— Ja, ja, ja ¿qué pasa, Zaabon? ¿Te saldrá cara la lavandería esta semana? —el oji miel volteó hacia su izquierda, de donde provenía la voz.

Ahí estaba parado, Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y con una pose bastante cínica.

—No creo que hayas sido tú, no eres de esa clase de juego de niños. Pero quizá sí…

Sus ojos se posaron en Tarble y aunque el príncipe captó de inmediato sus intenciones y el peli verde pareció esperar alguna clase de reacción, Vegeta no se movió de su lugar.

—Típico arrogante —dijo Zaabon y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le dio un rodillazo en el estómago al menor de los príncipes.

— ¡Tarble! —Goku fue auxiliarlo de inmediato, el chiquillo se retorcía del dolor en el suelo arenoso y estéril. Zaabon se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a seguir jugando.

—Dé-jalo —se escuchó una débil y quejumbrosa voz. Todos quisieron saber de quien se trataba. Era Bulma la que había hablado, varios se le acercaron haciendo una rueda y apretujándose para poder mirar mejor.

Zaabon achicó los ojos. En ese momento sintió odiar a la mujer.

— ¡Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie! —gritó furioso y dispuesto a propinar una paliza a Tarble, pero la voz desde el scouter le detuvo.

—Déjalos ya, Zaabon y regresa de una buena vez.

"_G-gran Freezer"_, pensó.

—Tienen suerte de que el día de hoy no tenga tiempo para seguir jugando con escorias como ustedes —les dedicó una mirada fulminante y, dando media vuelta, se marchó. Los soldados le siguieron a paso veloz.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Tarble? —le preguntó Goku.

—Sí, gracias —le hizo una pequeña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes empezaron a dispersarse. El espectáculo se había terminado y ni siquiera la curiosidad imperó entre ellos. Vegeta se quedó pensando sobre la extraña actitud de parte de Zaabon.

—Tú también lo notaste ¿cierto? —escuchó que alguien le hablaba. Sus ojos miraron fugazmente al dueño de la voz, pero al notar que se trataba de un namek, ni siquiera se dignó a prestarle atención.

— ¡Bah! No eres el único aquí que tiene capacidad de analizar las cosas, Vegeta —prosiguió el namek y después se fue.

El príncipe miró a su hermano, todavía en el suelo y siendo ayudado por Kakarotto.

— ¿No irás a verle? Recibió un buen golpe de parte del idiota de Zaabon —dijo Nappa acercándose.

—Jum, no creo que vaya a morir por eso. Y si sucede, entonces no es un digno príncipe saiyajin —Vegeta se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

— ¿A quién han traído esta vez? — dijo Tarble señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza al bulto que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Al parecer se había desmayado.

Goku entonces fijó su vista en el cuerpo tirado. Era pequeño… cabellos azules… y esa ropa…

Algo dentro de él pareció accionarse. Una diminuta luz. Un recuerdo.

Se acercó con prisa y con el cuerpo temblando. Ni él sabía la razón por la que se sentía así.

—Bu… ¡Bulma! —dijo al reconocerla de inmediato. Llevó uno de sus oídos a la altura del pecho— ¡Está viva! ¡Por favor, que alguien la ayude! —suplicó, mirando todo a su alrededor pero no había nadie que quisiera hacerlo.

—Goku —señaló Tarble y el de los cabellos alborotados volvió a fijar su mirada en Bulma. Alguien estaba ayudándola.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó el saiya al notar que un niño de piel verde estiraba las manos hacia la chica.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo curarla —dijo el niño.

— ¡Es un namekuseijin! —advirtió Tarble, un poco receloso gracias a las ideas inculcadas por su hermano mayor.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que ustedes recibieron el castigo por mí —dijo el namekiano.

— ¿Así que fuiste tú? —Tarble sonó molesto. Después de todo a nadie le gustaba ser golpeado por culpa de otros. El niño bajó la vista, avergonzado por su cobardía. Pero después de escuchar reír a Tarble volvió a alzarla. Goku se le unió a la algarabía.

—La cara de Zaabon al salir todo sucio ja, ja, ja —dijo el saiya sin cola.

—Esa fue buena, después de todo —secundó Tarble, casi asomándosele unas lágrimas por la emoción. El namek sonrió al ver sus reacciones.

—Ella estará bien. Sólo fueron golpes leves, pero se nota que los de su raza son débiles. Necesitará descansar un poco —dijo el niño curandero.

—Y yo que pensé que ustedes eran los más débiles de este lugar —dijo Goku con toda la sinceridad que le caracterizaba.

—Aún entre nosotros hay guerreros —dijo el chiquillo levantándose y sacudiéndose la toga.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Tarble.

—Sí. Y otros, como yo, tenemos distintas habilidades. Ustedes son guerreros también ¿no es así?

— ¡Claro! Lo más fuertes del universo —Tarble se golpeó el pecho con el puño, reflejando con sus palabras todo el orgullo saiyajin.

—Es una lástima que no hayan sido capaces de derrotar a Freezer —escucharon que les hablaron.

—Señor Piccolo —dijo el niño al reconocerlo.

—Por tu apariencia puedo ver que debes ser uno de los guerreros que nos acaban de decir —dijo Goku, un poco entusiasmado con la idea de algún día comparar fuerzas con ese namek.

—Jum ¿quieres comprobarlo? —le respondió el más alto de entre ellos.

—Con gusto —el saiya adoptó una pose de defensa marcial.

—Goku, sabes que no podemos pelear— le advirtió Tarble.

—Es verdad, pero en otro tiempo estoy seguro de haberte dado una buena pelea —le dijo el de los cabellos alborotados, seguro de sus habilidades.

—Ustedes los saiyajin son un poco lentos en su pensar —dijo Piccolo— Pero no creo que Vegeta tarde en darse cuenta. Cuando eso suceda, no dudes en buscarme, Goku.

Piccolo se marchó.

—Yo también debo irme —anunció el niño namekiano.

— ¡Espera! Aún no nos has dicho como te llamas —dijo Goku.

—Dende —y el niño se fue.

— ¡Gracias, Dende! —le gritó, llevando las manos a la altura de la boca a fin de que le alcanzara a escuchar—. Tarble ¿entendiste algo de lo que nos dijo Piccolo?

—No, pero mencionó a mi hermano, quizá deba decírselo de inmediato —Tarble salió corriendo en su búsqueda. Goku miró a la chica de nueva cuenta. Se veía mejor y respiraba tan tranquila que parecía que dormía.

Se agachó para levantarla y llevarla hasta el lugar donde vivían.

**((…))**

_Cinco días habían pasado ya desde que Bulma se había quedado varada en ese planeta. Todas las comunicaciones fueron efectivamente cortadas y las naves destruidas. Todos los suministros, sin embargo, estaban intactos. Supuso que los invasores habían pensado que no tenía nada de malo dejarlos si después de todo no quedaría nadie para comérselos._

_Bulma había llorado hasta el cansancio, sin ser capaz de desconectarse de sus sentimientos, de la realidad que le parecía un sueño y sólo atinaba a seguir contemplando una y otra vez el cuerpo calcinado de su novio. Más de una vez quiso tocarlo, pero siempre sus manos temblorosas se alejaban de él._

— _¡Maldición, Yamcha! —gritó en medio de su frustración, al momento en que, con un puño, le pegaba al suelo._

_Recordaba la masacre que Tulece le había obligado a presenciar, los gritos de las personas, entre las cuales, seguramente, estuvieron los de Yamcha… o posiblemente ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para eso._

—_Yamcha —volvió a decir antes de empezar a llorar. Sentía que ya no podía respirar. No podía resignarse —¡YAMCHA!_

_Esta vez se inclinó hasta abrazar el cuerpo, sintiendo todavía el calor que guardaba. Sus manos y parte de su rostro se llenaron de tizne. No fue hasta que anocheció que abrió los ojos, sintiéndolos resecos e hinchados._

_El silencio que imperaba en todo el lugar le hizo comprender amargamente y de golpe que nada podía cambiar. Que por más que maldijera, llorara o se quedara en ese lugar, no lograría conseguir nada. Con una expresión indescifrable se enfrentó a la dura labor de enterrar a los que conocía y que le habían acompañado, improvisando para la tarea una especie de pala y pico con los restos de la nave. Acarició la tierra abultada de la tumba de su novio a modo de despedida y entonces se decidió buscar algún lugar en donde pudiera pasar la noche… y los días, pues al parecer esos individuos sólo eliminaron a los nativos, no así a la fauna pues en varias ocasiones posteriores divisó a diferentes clases de estos. No sabía si eran feroces o no, así que lo más inteligente era esconderse de todos. _

_Su refugio era un lugar que parecía ser un establecimiento para comer. Limpiar el lugar fue nuevamente una verdadera odisea y prueba a su valor y coraje. Se enfrentó a los cuerpos calcinados de las mujeres que habían sido violadas hasta el hartazgo (se lo imaginó por los cuerpos desnudos y su expresión de horror que se les alcanzaba a distinguir). De los cuerpos sin vida de los hombres que intentaron defenderse de esos bárbaros (como los llamaba muy a menudo ella misma). Enterró a todos a varios metros del lugar._

"_Es lo menos que podía hacer por ellos", pensó la chica, al momento de mirar sus uñas rotas por la tarea realizada. Suspiró, recargando la cabeza en uno de los tablones del lugar y mirando a un punto muerto del techo._

—_Ahora sí que la hiciste, Bulma —dijo en voz alta. Desde el segundo día había cogido la manía de hablarse en tercera persona. De no hacerlo sentía que se volvería loca al no escuchar nada que no fuera el silencio, ese zumbido característico que se hacía presente, roto solamente por algún animal a la distancia._

—_Entonces ¿hubieras preferido que te dejara para que te violaran? —repitió las palabras de Tulece imitando hasta el tono grave de su voz._

—_Para que después me mataran —se respondió cabizbaja. Comenzaba a pensar que quizá hubiera sido lo mejor._

—_Después de todo fue como si te violara psicológicamente —recordó la forma en como le había hecho acompañarle en su macabro juego, en como parecía disfrutar ver el sufrimiento de los demás. A lo mejor y él estaba más enfermo que sus compañeros._

_De repente, un leve ruido le hizo bajar la mirada y enfocarla en la ventana. La silueta de un animal, grande por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir, estaba merodeando el lugar. Su corazón pareció hacerse pequeño dentro de su pecho._

—_Maldición, cada vez se acercan más —murmuró, arrastrándose hacia atrás sin quitar la mirada de la ventana para esconderse detrás de una de las barras del lugar, seguramente utilizadas por los comensales. Escuchó como de la garganta del animal salía un ruido y al poco rato otros de su especie se le unieron. Comenzaron a olfatear y hacer más ruidos, parecían excitados. El estruendo de la ventana siendo rota la sobresaltó. Hubiera gritado sino fuera porque ella misma se tapó la boca._

— _¡No grites, estúpida! —murmuró, al momento en que se hacia un ovillo debajo de la barra. Escuchó las garras de los animales rasguñar el piso a cada paso que daban dentro del lugar. Su respiración se detuvo al ver las patas de uno de ellos al frente de donde se encontraba._

_¿Esos animales eran capaces de agacharse? Porque si lo hacia en ese momento seguramente no pasaría nada bueno. Con todo el cuidado echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, lo más que pudo, aún conservando las manos en los labios, no fuera siendo._

_Entonces, otro ruido, como el de algo cayendo por los cielos comenzó a escucharse. Los cristales comenzaron a temblar y luego a vibrar con más fuerza, hasta que una explosión se hizo presente, rompiéndolos. El fenómeno provocó que los animales salieran corriendo del reciento._

_Después de un rato de atenta vigilancia, Bulma salió de su escondite._

—_Estoy segura de que eso debió ser una nave ¡Vamos, Bulma! —iba a dar el primer paso cuando escuchó el resoplar característico de los animales de los que se estaba escondiendo. A simple vista parecía una especie de dinosaurio y por lo que sabía estos no eran muy amistosos._

_Dio un paso pequeño hacia atrás, pero el animal se le abalanzó ¡Iba a envestirla! Bulma salió a patas del lugar. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que otros puntos negros surcaban el cielo, los más cercanos eran ya distinguibles ¡Se trataban de naves!_

— _¡Es hacia allá! —dijo al momento de señalar la dirección con su dedo índice— ¡Deja ya de perseguirme! ¿No tienes otra cosa que comer? —le gritó a la bestia que seguía detrás suyo._

_Siguió corriendo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento el animal la alcanzaba, en más de una ocasión tuvo que saltar, ya fuera por los obstáculos o por que le lanzaba mordiscos a los pies. En una de esas ocasiones en las que saltó, había una pendiente y no pudo ser capaz de hacer algo para librarla. Cuesta a bajo comenzó a rodar, sintiendo cómo se le encajaban piedras por todo el cuerpo hasta que algo la detuvo._

_Se apoyó en los antebrazos al momento en que escupía la tierra junto con sangre que llevaba en la boca. Se alegró de que ninguno de sus dientes saliera disparado en el proceso._

— _¡Auch! —atinó a decir._

—_Para tremenda caída que has sufrido un ¡auch! no creo que sea suficiente —sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar una voz diferente a la suya. Alzó la mirada._

_Los rayos del sol no le permitieron verle bien, así que achicó los ojos, al tiempo en que cambiaba de posición. _

—_Qué guapo —dijo en voz alta—. Tú debes ser de los buenos._

— _¿De qué hablas? Más bien, lo que me sorprende es que todavía quedara alguien con vida— le dijo el peli verde de ojos melados._

—_Esos monstruos de los saiyajines, acabaron con todos —respondió con furia, para después agregar con voz abatida—: Yo fui la única que sobrevivió._

— _¿Y cómo fue que sucedió eso? —él se acuclilló enfrente de Bulma, entonces fue que ella reconoció la armadura que llevaba puesta._

**¿Qué hacemos, Tulece? Aún tenemos que esperar a que llegue el Gran Freezer, él mismo prometió venir a revisar personalmente el planeta después de conquistarlo.**

_Recordó las palabras que dijeran antes de que se marcharan, entonces lo comprendió todo._

—_Parece ser que se olvidaron de mí después de recibir una extraña transmisión. Salieron a toda prisa de aquí —respondió con toda seriedad. Tenía que pensar en algo y pronto o de lo contrario la iban a matar. Aunque el chico era guapo y ella seguía pensando que no podía ser de los malos._

—_Ya veo. Bueno, nosotros no te olvidaremos —pero a lo mejor y estaba equivocada._

— _¡Espera, no puedes matarme! Escuché algo que le puede ser de mucho interés a Freezer —se aventuró a decirle. Los ojos melados del chico parecieron reflejar sorpresa y Bulma sonrió mentalmente, había ganado la atención del soldado. El mote de 'el Gran' le indicaba que debía ser alguien muy importante._

— _¿Para el Gran Freezer? Jum, no son más que tonterías._

— _¿Y cómo iba yo a inventar algo? Te digo que lo escuché de boca de ellos._

—_Habla, antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo —le advirtió._

_Bulma se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Lo que estaba a punto de decir no era otra cosa más que un farol, pero no tenía otra alternativa que probar suerte._

—_No, sólo ante el Gran Freezer lo diré —habló con firmeza._

_El soldado élite la miró directamente a los ojos y Bulma supo que si desviaba la mirada sería su fin, así que no lo hizo._

—_Me agradas. Tienes agallas —le respondió en medio de una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa— Y además parece que aprendes rápido. Así que ante el Gran Freezer ¿eh? —se levantó y ella le siguió con la mirada— Entonces, vamos. Él está en la nave nodriza._

_Sin esperar siquiera a que se levantara, él emprendió el camino de regreso. A varios metros del lugar se podía ver la nave en cuestión y varios soldados más inspeccionando el lugar. Bulma pudo distinguir de inmediato a los que eran científicos gracias a sus movimientos de observación analítica. Entonces supo que de salir bien su plan, ella podría encontrar un lugar entre ellos y después buscar la manera de escapar e irse a casa._

_Al entrar a la nodriza, se dio cuenta de que el interior era frío y todos los pasillos tenían forma circular. Pasaron por diferentes puertas y finalmente llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser la sala principal._

—_Zaabon, pensé que estabas afuera disfrutando del panorama que esos simios dejaron para nosotros —Bulma escuchó una voz aguda._

—_Doddoria ¿en donde está el Gran Freezer?_

— _¿Eh? ¿Y eso? —dijo el rosado señalando a Bulma — ¡Esos tontos simios buenos para nada han dejado alguien con vida!_

—_Respóndeme, por favor —le dijo Zaabon ignorando su perorata. Doddoria bufó molesto._

—_Dijo que cuando regresaras te estaría esperando —le respondió sencillamente._

_Zaabon dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, retornando todo el camino._

— _¿Ahora a dónde vamos? ¿Y quién era ese gordinflón tan molesto? —preguntó la chica, pero Zaabon no le respondió. Salieron de la nodriza y caminaron por en medio de lo que parecía ser un campamento. _

—_No, no, soldados inútiles ¿acaso tendré que construir yo mismo mi habitación? —los soldados comenzaron a temblar por la amenaza que se les acababa de hacer._

—_Gran Freezer, por favor no se moleste —habló Zaabon. Los labios del emperador se curvaron en una sonrisita socarrona._

—_Oh, Zaabon te he hecho venir y la habitación todavía no está preparada —Freezer se percató en la chica que estaba inclinada al lado del oji miel— ¿Quién es ella, soldado Zaabon?_

—_Al parecer los saijayines la dejaron con vida por un error, pero ella dice que tiene algo que comunicarle de gran interés —le informó sin levantar el rostro._

— _¿Y tú le creíste, soldado? —le cuestionó con seriedad._

—_Por favor, Gran Freezer, tiene que escucharme. Es algo relacionado a esos saiyajin —habló Bulma pero sin levantar el rostro tampoco._

—_Hum, muy valiente la mujer para atreverse a dirigirme la palabra. Al menos no tiembla como estos inútiles ¿eres tonta o no sabes quién soy y lo poderoso que puedo llegar a ser? _

—_No soy tonta, soy científica, señor. _

— _Científica ¿ah?_

—_Así es. Yo podría darle una solución a su problema de asentamiento justo en este momento —ella alzó el rostro y la acción le pareció interesante a Freezer._

— _¿En serio? ¿Y cuál sería tu solución, doctora? —le cuestionó con cierto dejo de burla._

_Bulma llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra y sacó una cajita, la cual contenía varias capsulas Hoi Poi._

—_Ésta, señor —apretó un botón y tras una nube apareció una pequeña construcción._

— _¿Qué es eso? —refunfuñaron los soldados._

—_Dentro de estas cápsulas se pueden guardar muchísimas cosas, sin importar el tamaño. Así, usted podría llevar una residencia digna a donde quiera que fuera, sin necesidad de tener que levantar una en cada lugar._

—_Interesante, Zaabon ¿no lo crees?_

—_Sí, Gran Freezer —le respondió, enderezándose y mirando la construcción que había aparecido._

—_Parece ser que eres una jovencita muy inteligente. Escucharé lo que tienes que decirme y si realmente es de mi interés, no sólo te perdonaré la vida, sino que te haré un lugar entre mis científicos. Habla. _

_Bulma cerró los ojos por un instante y tomó aire, no se detendría hasta que terminara de contra su historia._

—_Tulece recibió una transmisión y después intentó comunicarse con el príncipe, pero quien le respondió fue alguien llamado Kakarotto y le dijo que con él sólo estaba Tarble. Después de cortar la transmisión, el mismo príncipe le llamó. Y Tulece dijo que acudiría al llamado de éste. Antes de que los otros decidieran marcharse, uno de ellos le preguntó a Tulece ¿qué es lo que harían? Pues su plan era esperar a la llegada de los otros saiyajin para tenderle una emboscada a usted aquí y asesinarle junto con todos los demás. Tulece dijo que el príncipe había cambiado los planes y después se marcharon._

_Bulma guardó silencio. El anzuelo estaba lanzado, sólo esperaba que lo tomaran._

—_Gran Freezer, se suponía que Nappa, Raditz y Kakarotto conquistarían este planeta. Vegeta y Tarble irían a conquistar el planeta K2. Y que Tulece y su equipo no habían terminado todavía con la misión en el planeta M12—le dijo Zaabon._

—_O al menos eso es lo que habíamos pensado —Freezer achicó los ojos y empezó a jugar con sus manos—. Realmente algo planeaban al haber cambiado todos los roles. Esos inútiles saiyajin, mientras sigan sin aparecer quiere decir que están reorganizándose. Debí exterminarlos hace tiempo._

_Bulma observaba la conversación ¡No podía creer que hubieran caído! Además, al parecer Freezer consideraba a los saiya una amenaza fuerte como para llegar al punto de querer exterminarlos._

—_Soldado Zaabon, haz que los localicen y que vuelvan al Planeta Central de inmediato._

—_Sí, señor —el del cabello de jade se marchó. _

_El emperador fijó su vista en Bulma._

—_Tu información me ha sido valiosa y grata. Aunque no sé si sea del todo cierta. Sin embargo, si la haz inventado eso quiere decir que eres muy inteligente, analítica e ingeniosa —Bulma iba a decir algo, pero supo que cualquier cosa que dijera para defenderse se malinterpretaría— Hay algo que quiero que hagas para mí, doctora._

_Esta vez su tono no fue de burla, sino de reconocimiento. Freezer dio media vuelta en su vehículo y se dirigió a la pequeña casa que Bulma hizo aparecer, abriendo la puerta._

— _¡Oh, maravilloso, a Zaabon le encantará! —dijo con alegría. Entonces la terrícola comprendió varias cosas: Zaabon era guapo, pero no era de los buenos y además, era el amante de Freezer._

_Bulma entró con él. Lo que Freezer deseaba de ella le daría la oportunidad de realizar sus planes a futuro._

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO TRES.**

_Capítulo reeditado también, pero ya con este arreglo mi metedura de pata ¿Cuál fue? Bueno, les cuento que en vez de aparecer Tulece, era Vegeta. Pero después me di cuenta de que no podía ser de esa manera je, je La intervención de Tulece le da profundidad, incluso a la trama (eso espero ¬¬)._

_¿Estar en la Invernada será su castigo para los saiyan? _

_Arigatou!_


	4. 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Dragon Ball es del grandioso Akira Toriyama. El nombre del fic corresponde al tema de Vegeta en el Kai._

**Saiyan Blood**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

_Bulma viajó en la nave nodriza y fue encargada al cuidado de Zaabon mismo. El primero en protestar por la 'intrusa' fue Doddoria._

—_Sigo sin entender cómo es que el Gran Freezer la ha incluido en nuestra tripulación ¿o tú lo sabes, Zaabon? A ti siempre te dice todo —dijo en voz alta, sin importarle mucho que el blanco de sus críticas estuviera presente, como si ésta fuera sorda._

_El de cabellos de jade iba a responderle algo cuando se percató de la expresión de molestia de la chica y decidió aguardar a que se defendiera así misma. _

—_Al parecer no eres muy inteligente, Doddoria —le soltó Bulma, a lo que Zaabon tuvo que reprimir una risita—. No es tan difícil entender entonces por qué el Gran Freezer me ha sumado a sus fuerzas._

— _¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso, estúpida debilucha?! —el soldado se enfureció al instante._

— _¿Ves a lo que me refiero, Zaabon? En verdad que te compadezco —Bulma le puso una mano en el hombro y el de los ojos miel ya no reprimió una carcajada al notar como el rostro de su compañero se ponía rojo de rabia._

—_Yo mismo me encargaré de que el Gran Freezer se deshaga de ti, como lo hizo con tus amigos los saiyajin._

—_Los saiyajin no son mis amigos —le respondió seria y con odio no mal disimulado._

—_Bueno, bueno, ya fue suficiente —les calmó Zaabon—. Doddoria, deberías de saber que el Gran Freezer no tiene mucha paciencia para estas situaciones. En cuanto a ti, jovencita, será mejor que aprendas a comportarte si quieres permanecer en el equipo de trabajo del emperador. _

— _¡Bah! —el ser rosado se marchó, al momento en que alzaba una mano al aire._

—_No le hagas caso, en verdad que Doddoria no es muy inteligente que digamos, aunque tiene mucho poder —le confesó el oji miel._

—_Pero tú debes ser más fuerte e inteligente ¿o me equivoco? —Zaabon sólo sonrió con suficiencia. _

_Hubo un espacio de silencio entre ellos._

—_El Gran Freezer me contó que él es un emperador galáctico y que varios soldados trabajan para él, incluyendo a los saiyajin —habló la chica. Zaabon no hizo algún gesto que revelara si le ponía atención—. Pero que en el planeta de ellos sucedió una pequeña revuelta recién ¿cierto?_

—_Si eso fue lo que te contó, no veo la razón para dudar de ello._

—_No, no estoy dudando. Era sólo para hacer conversación._

—_Jum ¿de qué raza eres, Bulma? Nunca había visto a alguien tan débil y que hablara demasiado._

— _¡Eres un cretino! —le dijo con fingida dignidad, Zaabon sonrió de lado para después levantarse de su asiento y dejar a la chica en lo que parecía ser el comedor de la nave nodriza._

_Bulma cambió su expresión una vez se vio sola. A nadie le había dicho de donde provenía y al parecer a Freezer no le importó demasiado después de mostrarle la forma en como se construían las capsulas y todo lo que podría significar para sus invasiones. El emperador había vislumbrado el potencial de la chica después de ver con sus propios ojos como hacia una capsula en menos de una hora y él pensó que tal vez ella podía ser la clave para la investigación que se estaba realizando desde hacia un par de años y que seguía sin poder avanzar demasiado._

_Bulma recordó que después de que Zaabon había informado al Gran Freezer sobre la ubicación de los saiya, el emperador había dado la orden de partir, dejando a unos cuantos soldados para que se encargaran de la limpieza del planeta. Por un instante deseó quedarse o pedirle le dejara llevarse el cuerpo de Yamcha, pero de inmediato comprendió que hacer eso sería una tremenda imprudencia. Tuvo que morderse los labios a fin de reprimir sus sentimientos y que de alguna manera fueran a sospechar de ella._

—_Quiero que formes parte de mi equipo de científicos especiales —le dijo Freezer mientras salían de la casa y Bulma la volvía a encapsular, para después ingresar a la nodriza—. Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para aportar y hacer avances a lo que les encargué a ellos._

— _¿Y de qué se trata, Gran Freezer? —le preguntó._

—_Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos al Planeta Central que, como su nombre lo dice, es la capital de mi imperio._

_Las pupilas de Bulma se dilataron al escuchar eso._

— _¿Pasa algo, doctora? —le interrogó el emperador._

—_Usted también mandó a reunir a Tulece en ese mismo lugar y… y la verdad temo que vaya a matarme por lo que le revelé, Señor. En cuanto me vea, de inmediato sabrá que he sido yo…_

"La que le mintió",_ pensó la chica._

—_No te preocupes, él no tiene por que verte y además, el mismo Zaabon estará cuidándote hasta que te unas a los científicos élite ¿no es así, soldado? —el oji miel, quien había permanecido en total silencio durante todo ese tiempo, sólo se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de la cabeza._

_Bulma se llevó las manos a la cabeza, entre metiendo los dedos en el cabello, a la vez en que soltaba un suspiro, recordando esa charla ¿Y si, por alguna casualidad, llegara a encontrarse con Tulece? Bajó las manos y las recargó sobre la superficie plana que estaba frente a ella, apretando los puños. En el fondo deseaba que fuera así. Deseaba tener el suficiente poder para eliminarlo y vengar la muerte de Yamcha y de todos los demás. O en su defecto influir lo suficiente en Freezer para que él mimo lo hiciera. Ninguna de las dos cosas parecía probable._

**((…))**

Goku había logrado llevar a una inconciente Bulma hasta la casa que los saiya compartían. Se trataba de una construcción de dos plantas que, aunque no era un palacio como los que los príncipes estaban acostumbrados a vivir, por lo menos era amplia y resistente. La mitad de la parte de abajo pertenecía a Goku y su hermano, y la otra mitad a Nappa. El segundo nivel se suponía era de los príncipes, pero la verdad era que Tarble permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo abajo, con Kakarotto, cosa que agradecía Vegeta pues así tenía SU propio espacio y SU propio tiempo libre. La desgracia era para Raditz quien sólo lograba soportar al menor de los herederos saiyajin porque sabía que, a pesar de todo, Vegeta no permitiría que nadie lo matara. Y porque a la larga también era la mejor manera de mantener alejado a su propio hermano.

En esos momentos la casa permanecía sola, así que en un principio el de los cabellos alborotados no tuvo mayor problema para introducir a la chica.

—Pobre Bulma, después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar allá te han mandado para acá —dijo en voz alta el chico, esperando que quizá al escuchar su voz pudiera despertar. Pero eso no sucedió.

Goku se echó al suelo boca abajo, con el rostro recargado en las palmas de las manos y observando a su amiga quien estaba acostada sobre una frazada. Por un instante, Goku sintió el impulso de ondear su cola, esa sensación se le hizo extraña y ajena, pues él no tenía recuerdo alguno de haberlo hecho, ni siquiera recordaba poseer cola alguna. Frunció los labios y entonces decidió balancear sus piernas adelante y hacia atrás, mientras esperaba a que la chica despertara.

Pero la paciencia no era una de las mejores virtudes del guerrero y pronto comenzó a sentirse adormilado, hasta que el sueño lo venció. Los propios recuerdos de Goku (o quizá no tan propios) llenaron su mente, evocando aquellos días fuera de la Invernada…

_Goku trataba de abrir los ojos, pero estos se sentían pesados y se negaban a quedarse abiertos. Además sentía alguna clase de aparato sobre el rostro, pero extrañamente no le impedía respirar sino todo lo contrario. Cuando por fin logro mantener los ojos abiertos, tuvo que entre cerrarlos pues la luz blanca y brillante por encima de él lo obligó._

_Como pudo y con mucho esfuerzo, se enderezó un poco, recargándose en el codo izquierdo, y con la mano derecha apartando lo que llevaba en la cara: una mascarilla de oxígeno. Bajó los pies de la cama donde se encontraba pero pronto lo mareado que se sentía le hizo perder las fuerzas y caer de rodillas al suelo. El estruendo de un carrito y una charola se escuchó nítido en el cuarto._

— _¡Maldición! —masculló al sentirse débil y mareado, recargando las palmas de las manos en el suelo. Probó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero descubrió que con eso el vértigo aumentaba._

—_Será mejor que te quedes quieto —escuchó que le hablaban. Volteó a un lado y no vio a nadie, también del otro y el resultado fue el mismo._

—_Atrás de la cama —volvió a escuchar a la misma voz. El chico gateo hasta llegar al otro lado y estiró un poco el cuello. Rio un poco aliviado al saberse acompañado. Se trataba de una chica de cabellos azules— ¿Podrías desatarme, por favor?_

_El de los cabellos alborotados se levantó con gran esfuerzo, recargando su peso sobre el colchón a fin de no caerse. Con un poco de torpeza logró desatar las cintas de cuero que amarraban las muñecas de la joven._

—_Gracias, Goku —le dijo la chica._

— _¿Go-Goku? —respondió confundido._

—_Es el nombre que llevas en tu bata —le señaló—. Yo también llevo uno ¿ves? Mi nombre es Bulma._

—_Ya veo. La verdad es que no logro recordar nada —le respondió llevándose una mano a la nuca y riendo al mismo tiempo._

—_Esos miserables debieron hacer algo con tu mente —Bulma apretó los puños y los dientes._

— _¿Quiénes?_

—_Los que nos trajeron aquí. Están realizando experimentos para un tipo llamado Freezer._

—_Freezer… —Goku no supo la razón, pero escuchar ese nombre lo llenó de ira._

— _¿Crees que podamos salir de aquí, Goku? _

— _¿Eh? Yo no soy Goku, yo soy…_

—_Goku._

—_No, yo…_

—_Goku…_

Goku…

El saiya sintió que alguien lo movía por el hombro.

—Goku ¿hey, me escuchas?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —abrió los ojos adormilado, sin lograr entender de inmediato todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Miró los ojos azules que estaban delante de él— ¡Bulma, has despertado! —Gritó con entusiasmo, al momento en que se levantaba y la abrazaba.

—Goku, me lastimas —le dijo. Según los cálculos de Bulma se suponía que el chico ya no debía contar con tanta fuerza, aunque igual y se trataba de la emoción por 'volverla a ver'.

—Es que me da tanto gusto verte, aunque el lugar no ha sido el mejor.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero a mí también me da alegría encontrarte de nuevo —la chica le sonrió— ¿Esta es tu casa?

—Bueno, algo por el estilo. Por cierto, debes tener hambre —le tomó la mano y la alzó con un sólo movimiento, para después guiarla hacia fuera de la habitación—. Vamos a buscar algo. Hoy la comida le tocó a Tarble y aunque no sabe muy bien al menos está comestible.

Una expresión de asombro por parte de Bulma les hizo detenerse.

—Así que mi comida no es muy buena —se quejó Tarble molesto, con un aura alrededor.

Pero eso no fue lo que impresionó a la chica, sino el que se hallaba parado a un lado de Tarble.

— ¿Quién es esa mujer, Kakarotto? —preguntó enfadado el otro príncipe.

—Vegeta… —los recuerdos a penas le alcanzaban a Goku pero eran suficientes como para saber que él era peor que Raditz.

"_Él es el príncipe", _pensó Bulma al momento en que enmarcaba las cejas. _"Por fin nos encontramos frente a frente"._

—Te he hecho una pregunta —dijo con brusquedad.

—Ella es… su nombre es Bulma —respondió algo titubeante.

—No es esa mi pregunta ¡Quiero saber quién es como para que se atreva a entrar a este lugar! — estaba furioso, se le notaba en la voz y en la mirada.

Goku iba a responderle, él no se dejaba espantar tan fácilmente. Pero en ese instante, sintió que la chica le ponía una mano en el brazo para detenerle. Goku la miró con un poco de sobresalto ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que ella era muy débil al lado de su compatriota?

—Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs —respondió al momento en que ponía su mano a la altura del pecho—. Y provengo de un planeta llamado Tierra.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los orbes del príncipe heredero, quien achicó los ojos en clara muestra de desconfianza.

—La Tierra —la expresión no fue una pregunta y tampoco una afirmación— Kakarotto, sácame de una duda ¿No fue ese el planeta al que te iban a enviar cuando niño?

—La verdad no lo recuerdo. Discúlpame, Vegeta —Goku se llevó una mano a la nuca al mismo tiempo en que reía un poco nervioso.

— ¡Eres un inútil… como siempre! —bufó molesto. En todo ese tiempo el heredero no quitaba la vista de la mujer, quien al parecer se encontró un poco nerviosa al escuchar su pregunta—. Así que ese Freezer ha conseguido finalmente llegar hasta allá ¡Es un miserable!

Vegeta encerró la mano derecha en un puño. Se sentía frustrado, ya que mientras ellos seguían encerrados en ese lugar, el tirano proseguía en sus expansiones. Mientras tanto, Bulma miraba atentamente las expresiones del príncipe heredero. Ella había revelado su origen porque pensó que con eso podría ir ganándose poco a poco la confianza de este. Pero nunca imaginó que al decírselo ella conseguiría información valiosa. Al parecer sólo era cuestión de tiempo, más corto de lo que imaginaba, para que Freezer y sus hombres llegaran a su planeta.

Entonces notó que Vegeta se dirigía a las escaleras de la casa. Los dos saiyan le siguieron con la mirada.

—Hermano… —llamó el menor de los príncipes, quien había decidido que lo mejor era guardar silencio en todo ese tiempo.

—Ya sabes qué hacer, Tarble —le respondió sin dignarse a detenerse en su camino.

—Pero…

— ¿Has pasado tanto tiempo encerrado que ya se te olvidó cómo se elimina a alguien? —bramó, deteniéndose para voltear a verle. Tarble se quedó inmóvil—. Bien, entonces lo haré yo.

Vegeta llevó la mano hacia el frente, Goku de inmediato se interpuso entre ellos con ambos brazos extendidos.

— ¡Hermano, sabes bien que no puedes hacer eso! —le advirtió Tarble. Por un instante hubo silencio. La mano de Vegeta tembló y su frente pareció perlarse por el sudor. Al final solamente masculló algo y, dando media vuelta, se marchó.

— ¡No quiero verla por aquí cuando baje! —gritó desde el piso de arriba y hubo un suspiro general después de eso.

—Eso estuvo cerca —exclamó Tarble—. De no haber sido por la prohibición, tu amiga ya estaría muerta.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas yo te hubiera defendido —dijo Goku a Bulma.

— ¡Oye! ¿Crees que yo te hubiera dejado morir sólo? —Tarble le dio un golpe en el hombro, a lo que el saiyan de cabellos alborotados sonrió. El príncipe entonces miró a la humana—. Aunque mi comida no tiene buen sabor, creo que sería mejor que te demos algo.

—Pero tu hermano dijo que… —objetó esta.

—Él sólo dijo que no quería verte para cuando bajara, no nos prohibió darte de comer. Siéntate en cualquier lugar, Nappa y Raditz no llegan hasta el anochecer. Vamos, ayúdame, después de todo es tu amiga —Tarble y Goku se fueron a un pequeño cuarto, el cual al parecer era la cocina.

Una vez a solas, Bulma soltó un prolongado y profundo suspiro de alivio. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, al momento en que sacaba la mano del bolsillo. Al hacerlo miró lo que sostenía en ella, se trataba de un pequeño dispositivo. Apretó el botón y escuchó un quejido proveniente de la cocina. Bulma alzó la mirada. Un sólo quejido. Sonrió. Al parecer el heredero era más orgulloso de lo que se imaginaba. Volvió a apretarlo.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó Tarble.

— ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó Goku al ver que daba un brinco cada que se quejaba.

— ¡Este maldito artefacto que tenemos en la cola! Parece que algo lo está haciendo reaccionar. Ya te había dicho que es el que nos mantiene a raya.

— ¿Y por eso mismo fue que Vegeta no pudo matar a Bulma? —preguntó un poco triste, por un instante había llegado a pensar que no lo hizo por alguna otra razón más noble.

—De haberlo intentado, el mecanismo se activaría y el sufrimiento puede ser muy grande. La última vez que Vegeta lo intentó, quedó inconsciente un par de días.

—Ya veo, que bueno que ya no tengo cola —mencionó aliviado.

—Ni recuerdos, ni fuerza ni nada ¿Comprendes por qué los demás se encuentran tan molestos? —Tarble bajó la mirada, haciendo como que ponía más atención a los detalles de la comida.

—Je, je, más o menos. Pero la verdad es que ahora me encuentro muy tranquilo. Miro a los demás y pareciera que siempre están molestos. Yo no quiero ser como ellos.

El ruido de algo cayéndose al suelo le interrumpió. Goku miró a su amigo (o al menos eso pensaba que eran, pues siempre estaban juntos).

— ¿Tarble? ¿Otra vez esa energía del dispositivo?

—Eres un idiota, Kakarotto —farfulló saliendo de la cocina, dejando a un Goku sin comprender. Al atravesar la estancia, Tarble miró por un instante a la chica pero no dijo nada.

Bulma se quedó un poco sorprendida por la reacción del chico, pero el olor de la comida llevada por Goku le hizo no darle demasiada importancia.

—Eres un encanto, lástima que seas un saiyajin —dijo la chica al momento de tomar el primer bocado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó al momento en que sentía en su estómago el primer retortijón de hambre.

— Oye no te ofendas, pero todo el mundo sabe que son unos bárbaros que les gustaba andar por ahí haciendo destrozos. Ustedes los saiyajin de seguro que no respetan ni a su madre.

— ¿Te parece que sea así? Tal vez tengas algo de razón ¿te lo demostramos? —Bulma dejó el bocado a medias. Se trataba de los otros dos 'inquilinos' de la casa.

— ¡Raditz! —el de los cabellos alborotados se levantó, a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos entre ellos él sentía cierta alegría de verlo otra vez.

Bulma se quedó helada recordando que uno de sus propósitos en la vida era aprender a no hablar de más.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUATRO.**

_Eso nos pasa por andar de lenguas sueltas je, je, je._

_Por otro lado, estoy de manteles largos porque este capítulo lo he escrito en mi nueva compu XDD. Pero he decidido hacerlo cortito porque la verdad todavía no me acostumbro a esta ¿Qué querían? Mi viejo cacharro estuvo conmigo durante mucho tiempo._

_Gracias por leer, a quienes han dejado un review y también a los que me leen en las sombras._


	5. 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama, el nombre del fic es homónimo al tema de Vegeta en el Kai._

**Saiyan blood**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Oye no te ofendas, pero todo el mundo sabe que son unos bárbaros que les gustaba andar por ahí haciendo destrozos. Ustedes los saiyajin de seguro que no respetan ni a su madre —dijo Bulma al momento de dar un pequeño bocado. A pesar de las advertencias hechas de la comida, el sabor le pareció bueno.

— ¿Te parece que sea así? Tal vez tengas algo de razón ¿te lo demostramos? —Bulma dejó el bocado a medias y sintió que su sangre se helaba. Se trataba de los otros dos 'inquilinos' de la casa que al fin llegaban.

— ¡Raditz! —llamó su hermano. Goku se levantó, a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos entre ellos, sentía cierta alegría de verlo otra vez.

Bulma se quedó en total silencio. De alguna manera supo que ellos no se detendrían como lo había hecho Vegeta.

—Vaya, pero sí que es atractiva ¿La haz traído para ti, Kakarotto? —dijo con tono burlón Nappa.

—No seas idiota —dijo Raditz, sabía de sobra que su hermano nunca había sido de esa clase de personas.

—Tienes razón, lo más probable es que se le hayan traído a Vegeta, je, je. Aunque me extraña que él tenga esa clase de comportamiento.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Sabes bien que nosotros no tenemos ninguna clase de relación con otras razas —dijo Raditz dando un paso al frente, provocando que la chica se resguardara inconscientemente detrás de Goku. Ver aquella reacción le agradó al de la cabellera larga.

—Su nombre es Bulma y… ¡y ha venido para ayudarnos! —soltó su hermano.

— ¿¡Qué?! ¿Pero qué dices, Goku? —bramó la chica, visiblemente sorprendida.

— ¿Ayudarnos, dices? —Raditz achicó los ojos.

—Ella viene del exterior y seguro que nos puede ayudar ¿verdad, Bulma? —Goku sonrió, al momento que entre dientes le susurraba—: Sólo di sí.

— ¿Ah? —atinó a decir.

Todo aquello le tomaba por sorpresa, aunque era cierto que su objetivo era ganarse la confianza de esos sujetos. Su plan era tan sencillo: entrar, ganarse la confianza de ellos, seguir con su experimento personal por un tiempo y finalmente revelarles la forma de salir de la Invernada ¿Su finalidad? Que los saiyajin y Freezer se eliminaran mutuamente, y ella pudiera regresar a la Tierra sin que su regreso significara poner en peligro a su planeta ¿Simple, no?

—Así que conoces la manera de salir de este maldito lugar. Supongo que Vegeta ya debe de estar al tanto de todo esto —dijo Raditz mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Ja, ja, ja ¡maravilloso! En este momento iré a celebrar con los príncipes. Quizá después de que Vegeta decida deshacerse de ti pueda yo… —Nappa miró a la científica y se relamió los labios antes de dirigirse al segundo piso.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío, no sólo por esa clara insinuación sino también al recordar a las mujeres violadas por el grupo de Tulece. Bajó por un instante la mirada, para después apretar los puños. La muerte de esas mujeres y la de Yamsha no quedaría impune, aunque parte de esa venganza ya se hubiese llevado a cabo.

—Hasta que has hecho algo bien, Kakarotto —le dijo su hermano, pero sin ninguna clase de emoción en su voz. Después de decir esto dio media vuelta y se fue a buscar algo de comer.

— ¿Por qué les has dicho eso? —reprendió la chica de los ojos azules.

—Porque era la única forma de salvarte de todos y porque en el fondo realmente espero que eso sea verdad —le respondió con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, llena de bastante tristeza.

Bulma soltó un pequeño suspiro, relajando los músculos.

— La vida debe ser bastante dura aquí ¿verdad? —ella sabía que sí. Tenía que serlo para unos guerreros que estaban acostumbrados a depender de sus súper poderes y que ahora estaban limitados, para mercenarios que estaban acostumbrados a matar y destruir y que desde casi dos años se encontraban encerrados y completamente aislados sin conocer la razón de ello. Para personas (si se les podía llamar de esa forma) a quienes se les asignó el peor de los lugares de la Invernada, a saber un suelo seco e infértil y que además, su terco y orgulloso príncipe les prohibía tener convivencia con las demás razas.

Lo único que Bulma lamentaba era que los otros habitantes del lugar estaban pasando por lo mismo, se habían visto envueltos en una causa a la que eran totalmente ajenos.

—No es sólo por eso por lo que quiero salir de aquí —respondió Goku aún impregnado de esa tristeza— Quiero sacar a todos, no sólo a los de mi raza o a mi hermano. Sino a todos. Sería genial ¿no lo crees? Que todos pudieran regresar a sus hogares, donde seguramente los estarán esperando.

Bulma no respondió. Las palabras del saiyan la contagiaron y sorprendieron al mismo tiempo. No sabía si ese cambio de comportamiento, muy al contrario del habitual en los de su raza, se debía al lavado de cerebro al que fue expuesto o que realmente él era así. La del cabello azul le miró a los ojos, encontrando inocencia, pero eso simplemente no podía ser real. Los saiyajin no eran así, ellos simplemente eran asesinos y por eso merecían ser exterminados.

—Sí, Goku. Sería genial —respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¡Entonces, sí conoces una salida! —Goku la abrazó con fuerza, los huesos de su amiga crujieron un poco. Ella nuevamente pensó que ya no debería de contar con tanta fuerza.

**((…))**

— ¿Cree que pronto se den cuenta, Señor Piccolo? —preguntó Dende, mirando desde lejos la casita donde vivían los saiyan.

—Espero que sí, es la única manera de que podamos salir todos de aquí —Piccolo dio media vuelta sin decir nada más y Dende le siguió no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la construcción.

**((…))**

—Ja, ja, ja ¡qué bueno, Vegeta, por fin podremos salir de aquí! —Nappa entró a la única habitación que se hallaba en la segunda planta.

El príncipe heredero se encontraba sentado en uno de los rincones, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, mientras que su hermano se hallaba acostado con el rostro hacia la pared.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que entres aquí? —refunfuñó molesto el mayor de los hermanos.

—Pero, Vegeta, yo pensé que estarías feliz de saber que finalmente podremos salir de este miserable lugar y vengarnos de Freezer.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —esta vez fue Tarble quien preguntó, incorporándose y recargando su peso en la mano izquierda.

—De la mujer, obviamente. Kakarotto nos lo ha dicho, que ella conoce la forma de salir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Has escuchado, hermano? —Tarble se levantó de un solo salto. Nappa en tanto miraba sin comprender las reacciones de los príncipes ¿Es que no lo sabían?

Vegeta, en cambio, permanecía en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a un punto muerto del suelo.

—Vegeta… —habló el grandullón.

—No me interesa —cortó tajante.

—Pero, hermano es nuestra oportunidad de…

— ¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas! —el heredero se levantó saliendo de la habitación, a lo que los otros dos le siguieron. Al salir al pasillo vieron cuando bajaba las escaleras.

Vegeta encontró a Kakarotto abrazando a la mujer y su molestia se acrecentó. Ellos no tenían razón alguna para acercarse a los de otra raza. El de cabellos en punta cruzó la estancia en un parpadeo y arrebató a la chica de un solo tirón.

— ¡Te dije claramente que no quería verla cuando bajara! —le espetó, al momento en que llevaba a la chica de cabellos azules del brazo, directo a la puerta.

—Espera, Vegeta, no hagas eso. Ella sabe…

— ¡Ella no sabe nada! Sólo lo ha dicho para tener un lugar en donde vivir y quienes la protejan ¿Acaso no vieron que ella llegó hasta aquí en un estado no muy conveniente? Dudo que siquiera recuerde como llegó hasta aquí —Vegeta abrió la puerta.

Afuera estaba todo oscuro, las construcciones se mantenían alumbradas gracias a unas pequeñas lámparas que se abastecían de cierta clase de combustible parecido al agua, pero que probarlo no era una idea muy bien recibida.

El príncipe la empujó con fuerza, a lo que Bulma cayó de rodillas.

— ¡Freezer los matará muy pronto! —gritó la chica para captar la atención del heredero. Ella volteó, aún de rodillas y miró la espalda de éste quien se había quedado inmóvil. Bulma se levantó con dificultad pues sentía dolor— Todos ustedes, los habitantes de la Invernada son… somos parte de un experimento para que Freezer consiga la vida eterna.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, mujer? — las palabras de Vegeta sonaban recias, pero ella no era capaz de ver su rostro pues permanecía de espaldas.

—Desde hace varios años, el emperador busca la fuente de la eterna juventud, algo que lo haga inmortal. Ha ido de planeta en planeta buscando, analizando leyendas, pociones y cualquier cosa que lo acercara a su ambición. Pero todo ha sido infructuoso, hasta que sus científicos le sugirieron ir por la vía de la ciencia y la tecnología. El primero en lograrlo, de cierta forma, ha sido su hermano Cooler, al hacerse mitad androide o algo por el estilo.

Bulma se quedó en silencio por un instante, pues el perfil del rostro del príncipe fue visible. A decir verdad, ella agradeció poder hacer una pausa, pues no quería entrar en detalles sobre Cooler.

—Pero eso no es lo que quiere Freezer —prosiguió la ojiazul.

"Ni tampoco Zaabon", pensó la chica.

—Así fue como se descubrió que algunas razas poseen un gen que los hace más longevos y Freezer deseaba saber la razón.

—Para conseguir la vida eterna por manipulación genética —habló Vegeta, pero sin abandonar su posición.

Bulma quedó en silencio. Ya no podía hablar nada más y esperó a la siguiente reacción del príncipe. Por lo que sabía se trataba de alguien que era muy inteligente, muy analítico y un excelente estratega. Aunque demasiado orgulloso y testarudo, por lo que era imperante ganarse su atención. Si ella se mostraba como alguien inteligente y fiable, seguro que lograría su cometido.

—Pues gracias por decirnos la razón por la que estamos acá. Pero eso sólo hace que mi desconfianza crezca —Vegeta agarró la orilla de la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla.

— ¡Espera! Si te he dicho todo esto es porque… —él cerró la puerta, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca— ¡Eres un idiota! No puedes dejarme aquí. Yo soy una chica delicada… ¿me escuchas?

Bulma dio un rodillazo a la puerta, a pesar de lo frágil que parecía la construcción entera, ésta no sufrió daño alguno y ella sintió una onda de dolor que se extendió en su ya de por si adolorido cuerpo.

— ¿Y ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer? — se dejó resbalar por una de las paredes de la casa y se sentó en el suelo, luego alzó las rodillas para abrazarlas y recargar la barbilla en ellas.

Sus ojos azules parecieron temblar, pero ella hacía mucho tiempo que ya no lloraba. Lo dejó de hacer desde el día en que se volvió a encontrar con Tulece.

**((…))**

_El aire la despeinó, arremolinando sus cabellos azules alrededor del rostro. Intentó quitárselos pero el fuerte viento la obligó a agarrarse de nuevo del brazo de Zaabon. Los dos guardaespaldas, el mismo Freezer y Bulma se encontraban de pie en la orilla de la compuerta de la nave nodriza, a varios metros del suelo. Estaban a punto de aterrizar en el Planeta Central._

— _¡Gran Freezer, bienvenido! —saludaron los soldados al tiempo en que realizaban una reverencia. El emperador, sin embargo, no los tomó en cuenta sino que pasó de largo en medio de ellos._

—_Señor, aquí está lo que pidió —dijo uno de los soldados, Bulma notó que, a diferencia de los demás llevaba una capa blanca, como la de Zaabon._

"_Debe tratarse de un jefe del ejército"_, _pensó Bulma. En ese instante se percató de que Doddoria la veía con disgusto mal disimulado. Sonrió maliciosamente._

—_Oye, Doddoria ¿por qué no llevas una capa como la de ellos dos? —la pregunta se le salió con tono ácido y el rosado lo percibió de inmediato._

—_Por la misma razón por la que tú no sobrevivirás aquí —le soltó con el mismo tono._

— _¿Por débil? —el tono rojo de la ira impregnó el rostro del soldado al ser pillado de una forma tan ridícula— ¡Qué lástima que el Gran Freezer no te haya puesto a alguien como Zaabon de escolta._

— _¡Cómo te atreves…! _

—_Soldado Doddoria ¿podrías ir a conseguirme algo para beber y que lo lleven a mis aposentos? Quiero retirarme a descansar —las ordenes de Freezer no le cayeron en gracia a su escolta, pero no le quedó de otra que obedecer. Antes de irse le dedicó una mirada de odio a la chica. Ella le dijo adiós con un movimiento de la mano._

—_No deberías de provocarlo tanto. Un día no habrá quien te defienda de él. Es muy poderoso —le dijo Freezer y su silla se movió para irse. La científica iba a seguirlo, pero la mano de Zaabon la detuvo._

—_Este soldado te llevará hasta tu cuarto. Una vez ahí se te darán instrucciones —Zaabon le entregó una especie de abrigo y Bulma lo miró sin entender de qué iba eso._

—_Pensé que tú estarías conmigo, el Gran Freezer dijo…_

—_Él sólo dijo que me encargaría de tu seguridad, más no que sería tu niñera. Ponte eso —señaló la prenda._

—_Es horrible —la miró con atención, estirándola delante de sí. Era de color grisáceo y llevaba una capucha._

—_En estos momentos me acaban de informar del arribo de Tulece, no sería extraño que ambos se cruzaran por el camino —le hizo un ademán con la barbilla para animarla a vestirse._

— _¡Con mucha más razón deberías de estar conmigo! —chilló la chica._

— _¡Oh, vamos! Si sobreviste a la matanza de ese planeta, que no sobrevivas unos cuantos días aquí —Zaabon dio media vuelta y comenzaba a marcharse, para angustia de una asustada Bulma._

— _¡Ese bárbaro me matará en cuanto me vea! —Bulma lo alcanzó, echándose a correr—. No tienes idea de lo que es capaz ese sujeto._

—_Sé lo que hacen —le respondió sin emoción en sus palabras—. La toga —le volvió a señalar la ropa._

—_Él sabrá de inmediato que yo le puse sobre aviso al Gran Freezer y…_

—_Bueno ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? —Zaabon se detuvo de pronto y Bulma bajó la mirada por un instante._

—_Que te quedes conmigo. Tú eres muy poderoso, él no se atreverá acercarse._

—_Eso no es posible, ya te lo dije. Ahora, ponte la toga y haz lo que te dije, llamas demasiado la atención —Zaabon hizo un ademán con la cabeza al soldado custodio y este se les acercó y después se marchó._

—_Andando —dijo el guardia a una angustiada Bulma. Sus ojos se humedecieron al momento en que ponía la toga y se tapaba la cabeza con la capucha._

— _¿No llamaré más la atención con esto puesto? —preguntó con un tono de voz quebrado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna._

_Caminaron por los pasillos, encontrándose con diferentes clases de personas. Todos tenían características diferentes entre sí. Bulma los veía a través de las sombras, a pesar de que todos estaban bajo el servicio de Freezer había quienes en sus rostros reflejaban una enorme tristeza. Otros, en cambio, tenían expresiones de odio, miradas que lanzaban a los que parecían disfrutar de sus labores._

"_Seguro y están aquí en contra de su voluntad", pensó la chica._

_En esos momentos entraron a una zona de pasillos que estaban distribuidos en forma circular, cada pasillo contaba con diferentes entradas, pero todos construidos de igual manera._

—_Creo que Freezer debe estar obsesionado con los círculos —dijo en voz alta, a lo que la escolta le miró de reojo con molestia. Ella apartó la mirada, era mejor quedarse callada._

_Salieron del pasillo y uno más se extendía en línea recta ante ellos, aunque era muy corto, a lo más eran como 4 metros. Había una puerta al final de éste. El soldado apretó un botón con el símbolo de una flecha marcando hacia arriba y una luz parpadeó en ella. Después de unos instantes, las puertas se abrieron. Se trataba de un elevador y estaba vacío. El soldado entró sin decir nada y Bulma tuvo que apresurarse a seguirlo antes de que las puertas se cerraran._

_Hubo una pequeña sacudida y el elevador se puso en marcha. Entonces salieron al exterior, desde las paredes transparentes ella pudo ver la enorme ciudad. Algunos edificios altos que parecían torres y que en algunas características le recordaban tanto a su planeta natal que no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. _

"_Papá, mamá", pensó, sintiendo todo el peso de su dolor, segura de que ellos, a esas alturas, estaban sufriendo al pensar en que estaba muerta._

_La parada del elevador en uno de los pisos del edificio no le importó hasta que escuchó la voz áspera de alguien a quien no sería capaz de olvidar nunca._

—_Y entonces esto es una mierda —Bulma volteó de inmediato y su corazón dio un vuelco. Era Tulece._

—_El mismo Vegeta lo ha dicho —el otro que le acompañaba era alto y sin cabello. Era saiyajin, lo sabía por la cola enroscada en su cintura._

_Tulece le dio un codazo imperceptible y señaló hacia atrás. Las manos de Bulma sudaron en frío. Sentía rabia y miedo a la vez, pero no se atrevía ni a respirar por temor de ser descubierta._

—_Hey ¿qué llevas ahí? —preguntó Nappa al guardia, pero éste pareció no hacerle caso alguno—. Vamos a ver…_

_Nappa se acercó, dispuesto a quitarle la capucha a Bulma y ella se petrificó. El grandullón recibió un manotazo por parte del soldado como si de un niño se tratase._

—_No creo que sea de tu incumbencia —le dijo molesto._

— _¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a un saiyajin como yo? —Nappa se enfureció, encarándolo de inmediato._

—_Nappa ¿ya te diste cuenta? —le dijo Tulece, señalando con la mirada la toga de Bulma._

"_¡Sabe que soy yo!" pensó horrorizada la chica, imaginándose que en cualquier momento su sangre mancharía las paredes del lugar._

—_La insignia élite de Freezer. Ya veo, serás su diversión ¿acaso ya se habrá aburrido de Zaabon? Ja, ja, ja_

—_No hables de esas cosas desagradables —Tulece dio un respingo._

—_Tienes razón. Las mujeres son tan bellas ¿cómo les fue en ese planeta? Dicen que las mujeres allá son muy complacientes —Nappa les dio la espalda, ignorándoles por completo._

—_Almond, Daiezu y yo tomamos a todas, mi amigo —respondió con regocijo._

— _¡Ah! ¡Qué envidia! La próxima vez tienes que llevarme, a Vegeta no le gustan esa clase de cosas. _

— _¡Bah! Es un aguafiestas ¿Quieres que te cuente los detalles?_

— _¡Claro! Comenzaré por contarte lo de cierto ejemplar raro. Tenía los ojos y el cabello de color azul y la dejé para el final. Ella…_

_El elevador se detuvo en otro piso y los dos saiyan salieron, prosiguiendo con su plática. Bulma sintió mucho rencor que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas ¡Esos miserables alardeaban de sus violaciones como si fuesen premios o algo por el estilo! _

**Tenía los ojos y el cabello de color azul y la dejé para el final.**

_Esas palabras entonces le produjeron escalofríos. De no haber sido por la transmisión que recibieron, ella…_

_Cayó de rodillas y se llevó ambas manos al rostro y empezó a sollozar._

—_Esos cretinos son unos vulgares —habló por primera vez el soldado—. Levántate y siéntete agradecida con el Gran Freezer por haberte protegido._

_Ella alzó el rostro, aún húmedo por el llanto. Entonces reparó en él. Su aspecto era atemorizante, su piel era de un color azulado y tenía cuernos puntiagudos. El individuo llevó una mano al scouter y apretó un botón._

—_Gran Freezer, aquí Ginew. El plan para infiltrarnos ha sido un éxito, como lo imaginamos ellos no se han dado cuenta de que soy yo, con este nuevo cuerpo que es una maravilla._

—_Felicitaciones, por algo eres el capitán de mi fuerza élite ¿Y mi doctora?_

—_Ella estará bien, señor. Preparada para participar activamente en sus propósitos —Ginew sonrió al momento de verla._

_Entonces Bulma se levantó y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano._

_Quizá agradecida no era la palabra correcta que describía su manera de sentir, pero estaba decida a hacer algo para vengarse de toda esa raza maldita. Ahora sabía que contaría con el respaldo de Freezer para su exterminio._

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CINCO**

_Perdón por el retraso, pero estuve algo enganchada con el trabajo ¬¬_

_Me he dado cuenta que me es más fácil escribir sobre los sucesos del pasado que del presente de Bulma. Pero a la vez me resulta divertido ir entrelazando ambas narraciones ¿qué les parece a ustedes?_

_Nuevamente gracias a quienes me siguen y dejan un comentario, por favor._


	6. 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama, el nombre del fic es homónimo al tema de Vegeta en el Kai._

**Saiyan blood**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Vegeta había cerrado la puerta viviblemente molesto y miró a cada uno de los ocupantes de la casa, incluyendo a un Raditz que, tras escuchar demasiado alboroto, había salido sosteniendo una pieza de carne en la mano.

—Pero, Vegeta…

— ¡Nadie saldrá de éste lugar y el que se atreva a hacerlo, yo mismo lo mataré! ¿Me escuchaste, Kakarotto? ¡No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más!

Goku dio un paso al frente, pero la mano de Tarble le detuvo. El chico de cabellos alborotados le miró y el príncipe hizo un ademán negativo con la cabeza.

—A ella no le pasará nada malo allá afuera. Ya mañana veremos qué hacer ¿de acuerdo? Pero por el momento no trates de llevarle la contra —le susurró su amigo. Goku hizo un ademán de afirmación, aunque no se encontraba del todo de acuerdo. Sus ojos miraron con insistencia la puerta de la casa.

Todos parecieron dispersarse incómodos por la idea de que probablemente esa mujer era la clave para salir de ese lugar y Vegeta, por su orgullo, lo estaba dejando pasar. Sin embargo, Tarble confiaba en su hermano, y no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué Go… Kakarotto creía tanto en ella (Goku, Kakarotto, la confusión en su mente iba creciendo tanto que ya no era capaz de saber cómo llamarlo).

—Vamos a tratar de descansar —dijo Tarble, aunque bien sabía que su amigo no sería capaz de hacerlo… o al menos eso creyó hasta que comenzó a escuchar los ronquidos de éste. Harto de esa situación, se decidió a subir al lado de su hermano.

—Creí que te quedarías a esperar a que todos durmieran para ayudar a tu amiguito a escabullirse —escuchó la voz áspera de Vegeta. Tarble soltó un suspiro.

—Kakarotto es tonto, lo sabemos, pero no permitiría que hiciera algo tan tonto —le respondió (delante de él lo mejor era llamarlo por su nombre saiyajin).

Tarble se fue acomodar a su esquina cuando le preguntó—: ¿Por qué no confías en ella?

—Hace mucho que han dejado de traer a gente nueva y no sólo eso, el mismo Zaabon la escoltó —le respondió sin mirarlo, siempre con el ceño fruncido.

—Cierto, pero también sería ridículo pensar que hayan mandado una especie de espía o algo por el estilo —su hermano asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Esa mujer sabe muchas cosas ¿no te parece extraño también? Estoy seguro de que Freezer planea algo —Vegeta le miró— ¿Y tú por qué piensas lo contrario?

La cuestión pilló desprevenido al menor. Aunque ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse un poco al hecho que de vez en cuando ellos intercambiaran más de dos palabras y que estas no fueran insultos, le sorprendía aún más que le preguntara su opinión. Sus labios dibujaron una sutil sonrisa.

—Kakarotto cree en ella.

— ¿Y la palabra de ese inútil vale más que la mía? —Vegeta recargó la cabeza en la pared.

—Vamos, no te pongas celoso. Tú eres mi único hermano… pero igual creo que ambos tienen algo de razón.

Finalmente se quedaron callados, dispuestos a relajarse para conciliar el sueño, pero la voz estridente de la terrícola rompió la calma.

**((…))**

Nappa tenía las manos debajo de la nuca. A pesar de la clara advertencia por parte de Vegeta, él no podía dejar de lado la situación y seguía pensando en la mujer. Era tan atractiva y hacia tanto que no tenía a una…

Sus ojos volaron hacia la puerta, su mirada sucia y pervertida parecía ya imaginar lo que podría suceder detrás de esa puerta y rio bajito.

_¡Nadie saldrá de éste lugar y el que se atreva a hacerlo, yo mismo lo mataré!_

Las palabras de Vegeta resonaron, como si de alguna clase de vocecilla proveniente de su conciencia se tratase. Pero él era un soldado de clase alta…y Vegeta seguía siendo el príncipe heredero…un príncipe que no parecía estar muy dispuesto a ayudarlos a salir… y un príncipe tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer un príncipe.

Se enderezó en su lugar, sin quitar en ningún momento la vista de la puerta e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la voz de Kakarotto le detuvo.

— ¡Ah, espera, Tulece! Eso es mío —Nappa volteó a verlo un poco nervioso al principio, notando que alzaba un brazo y trataba de aferrarse a algo. Entonces se percató de que el saiyan alborotador estaba soñando.

Tulece, je. Nappa sonrió a medias al recordar al primo de Raditz y Kakarotto. Lástima que ninguno de los dos hubiera salido como a él. Tantas correrías que ambos habían vivido juntos y las que no siempre terminaban contándoselas. Con esa misma expresión volvió su mirada haca la puerta.

_Tenía los ojos y el cabello de color azul y la dejé para el final._

El calvo pareció recordar algo. Una de las últimas conversaciones con su amigo.

—_Tenía los ojos y el cabello de color azul y la dejé para el final. Era menuda y no me extraña, dijo que era de la Tierra ¿recuerdas que a Kakarotto lo eligieron para ir a ese planeta? _

—_Claro, pero Gine interfirió argumentando que era mejor que en su primera misión fuera con Bardock y después de regatear logró salirse con la suya._

—_Y el planeta ha quedado entre los pendientes desde entonces ¿pero te imaginas a todas esas mujeres? Ja, mi amigo._

_Entonces, Tulece relató lo que "había hecho a la mujer", con todo lujo de detalle._

—_Es una lástima que al final la haya dejado en ese planeta. Seguramente Freezer la mandó a matar, si es que sobrevivió después de mí —los dos saiyajin rieron a carcajadas._

La última vez que lo vio, sin embargo, habló de cosas extrañas.

—_Últimamente no te has dejado ver por aquí —le dijo Nappa, invitándolo a sentarse junto a él. Se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un bar._

—_No me he sentido bien últimamente._

— _¿Y eso? ¿Ya has visto al médico?_

—_No, pero ya habrá mejores días. Ella está viva e intenta matarnos. Le acabo de ver —dijo de pronto._

— _¿Eh? ¿A quién?_

—_A ella. A la terrícola. Y viene con él ¡Malditos, todo esto debió ser una trampa! —el ki de Tulece pareció incrementarse, pero sin decir nada más salió del recinto._

_Obviamente, Nappa salió detrás de él, pero al llegar a una de las salidas traseras del lugar no había nadie._

Esa había sido la última vez que lo vio… vivo.

La mirada penetrante de Nappa se fijó de nueva cuenta en la puerta.

La mujer había sobrevivido. Una terrícola de cabellos y ojos azules ¿Cuántas podían existir con esas características? La verdad es que en más de una ocasión pensó que su compañero le mentía, pues nunca se había topado con alguien así. Pero ahora una de ellas se encontraba justo allá afuera.

_Le acabo de ver y está con él. Todo esto debió de ser una trampa._

En esos días nunca comprendió lo que quiso decir Tulece, pero ahora todo parecía encajar. Por un instante pensó en subir y buscar a Vegeta para contarle todo, decirle que su desconfianza tenía fundamentos firmes, pero él también tenía algo firme que necesitaba atención urgente en esos momentos.

Se levantó. Si Vegeta decía algo, tendría la buena excusa de acusarla de espía.

**((…))**

Bulma se había acurrucado en una esquina. No podía dormir, no porque hiciera frío pues la temperatura de la Invernada era estable y cómoda, sino por el pensamiento constante de qué iba a hacer a partir de la mañana siguiente. La testarudez de ese príncipe era un impedimento con el que no había contado.

De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse, era un ruido claro pero que se notaba que trataban de hacerlo lo menos obvio posible. Sonrió, pensando que debía tratarse de Goku. Se levantó y volteó con una sonrisa, que desapareció al reconocer que no era su 'amigo'.

Los ojos parecían brillarle y su expresión de lujuria no podía ser menos obvia. Así eran todos los saiyajin después de todo. Como Tulece. Todos eran como él.

Se echó para atrás, pero de inmediato se levantó. Sabía que en esa posición era un blanco fácil.

—No te me acerques. Vegeta ha dicho que no deben salir, lo he oído —advirtió con voz recia, incapaz de mantener por mucho más tiempo su porte autoritario.

—Je, je, a Vegeta no le importará después de que le diga que has sido tú quien mató a Tulece.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? No sé de qué hablas —respondió con terror.

"_¿Cómo es que lo sabe? Imposible. Sólo Zaabon está al tanto", _pensó la joven.

—Ah, la expresión deliciosa de tu rostro me dice lo contrario —se abalanzó sobre de ella.

— ¡No te me acerques! ¡Suéltame! —Bulma sacó su dispositivo para accionar el sistema de restricción, pero Nappa le dio un manotazo.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Eso fue con lo que mataste a Tulece? —Nappa la zarandeó por los brazos, para después acercarse y olisquearla— Hueles bien a pesar de ser una prisionera y tu piel es reluciente ¿los hombres de Freezer te han cuidado bien?

Los ojos de Bulma reflejaron pánico. Si ellos ya estaban al tanto de todo, sería su perdición. No sólo su muerte, sino la de toda la gente de la Tierra ¡Ella tenía que detenerlos a como diera lugar!

La desesperación estaba haciendo mella en su mente, pero en un instante, como en toda mente intelectual e inteligente, una luz apareció para aclararle la situación. Si era verdad que ellos ya sabían quién era en realidad ella, el mismo Vegeta estaría afuera, juzgándola y aplicando la condena correspondiente sin detenerse a pedir explicaciones. Si Nappa estaba ahí, diciéndole sus deducciones, era porque él estaba pensando solamente con su entrepierna. Que le haría lo que ya estaban acostumbrados a hacer y después le contaría a Vegeta, quien a su vez, dejaría que los demás le hicieran lo mismo para después matarla. Esa era la forma simple de pensar de esos bárbaros. Nappa simplemente quería ser el primero.

— ¡Auxilio! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Si Vegeta era lo que parecía ser, no le prestaría atención a sus palabras. Si estaba equivocada en lo que pensaba, por lo menos alguien más de la Invernada podría ayudarla, como por ejemplo los namek, entre ellos también existían guerreros.

— ¡Cállate, perra! Nadie te ayudará — Nappa alzó la mano, iba a darle una cachetada y Bulma sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos. Pero el golpe jamás llegó.

— ¡Dije que a quien se atreviera a salir lo mataría! —bramó Vegeta, deteniéndole el brazo.

—Ve-Vegeta. Déjame explicarte, ella… —un golpe en la boca del estómago le hizo acallar, cayendo de bruces y tratando de sostenerse de la mano de Vegeta—. Es-escúchame…

—Odio cuando me desobedecen. Y sabes bien lo que les pasa a los que lo hacen —el tono calmado de su voz le produjo un escalofrío a Bulma, quien permanecía frente a ellos y a unos cuantos metros.

— ¡No lo hagas, hermano! —Tarble corrió hacia él, pero el mayor lo lanzó lejos con un solo movimiento. Goku fue a ayudarlo.

—Ve-vegeta, por favor —Nappa alzaba la mano en señal de ayuda, suplicando el perdón de su príncipe y clamando por más tiempo.

El de cabellos en punta sonrió, dándole la mano. Por un instante, Goku y Tarble sintieron alivio. No era como si en realidad le apreciaran, era sólo que saiyajin quedaban tan pocos que no deseaban que nadie más muriera.

La expresión del heredero cambió radicalmente, era una de odio y de crueldad. Bulma lo vio de primera mano. Nunca había visto una reacción así y nunca la olvidaría.

— ¡Muere! —gritó el saiyajin y al instante su cuerpo fulguró, lanzando a Nappa hacia arriba. Una ráfaga de energía lo envolvió, hasta que finalmente sus gritos desaparecieron junto con su cuerpo.

Bulma salió despedida a causa del poder, chocando contra el pecho de un Goku que rápidamente salió a buscarla.

— ¡VEGETA! —escuchó el llamado por parte de Tarble. En pocos instantes el fulgor desapareció, dejando un pequeño cráter a su alrededor.

—Mi…poder destructivo… es una vergüenza —y Vegeta cayó inconsciente.

Goku se aseguró de que su amiga se encontrara a buen resguardo y la dejó para acercarse de inmediato a sus compatriotas.

—Vegeta, respóndeme, Vegeta —clamaba un azorado Tarble, pero por más que lo moviera éste no parecía reaccionar.

— ¿Q-qué fue lo que le pasó? —preguntó Goku.

—El sistema de restricción se activó al usar su ki, tratando de anularlo —explicó Raditz—. Sin embargo, como la vez anterior, él testarudamente trató de inutilizarlo sacando su poder y al final su cuerpo no resistió tanta presión.

Goku miró con detenimiento el cuerpo inconsciente del príncipe. Tenía graves quemaduras por todas partes y sangraba.

_La última vez que lo hizo, tardó varios días sin despertar_, recordó que le contó Tarble, entonces le miró.

Algo en su expresión le hizo darse cuenta de que esta vez no era como la anterior.

Bulma en tanto veía todo lo sucedido sin llegar a reaccionar. Sus ojos no daban crédito a la forma tan fácil y sádica en cómo podían eliminarse entre sí. Y por primera vez empezaba a sentir el peso de su decisión de querer entrar a la Invernada.

_Cuídate del súper saiyajin,_ había dicho Freezer. Pero no era necesario que esos brutos llegaran a ese estado para andarse con cuidado.

Repentinamente, tuvo que limpiarse el rostro, pues en el sintió un polvillo fino que le cubría. Sin embargo, volvió a sentirlo. Alzó la vista y se percató de que se trataba de algo que parecía ceniza y que caía constantemente como si de lluvia se tratase. Sus ojos se dilataron al comprender qué era.

Los restos del cuerpo calcinado de Nappa.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEIS**

_Cortito y esta vez sin recuerdos de Bulma, aunque los de Nappa nos dan una idea de lo que pasó._

_Este fin de semana he podido escribir dos capítulos al hilo. Lo cual quiere decir que seguiré más o menos actualizando cada semana._

_Nos leemos para el próximo._


End file.
